Doctor Whooves
by Brome
Summary: Basada en la longeva serie británica de la BBC. El Doctor es un aventurero que viaja por el tiempo y el espacio visitando desde fantasmas del pasado hasta alienígenas del futuro, desde el día que el planeta Equus murió en una bola de fuego hasta el fin del universo.
1. Muffins

No tengo propiedad intelectual ni derecho alguno sobre los personajes extraídos de la serie animada o el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ni sobre el personaje de la BBC.

Poseo únicamente las historias narradas aquí, así como los personajes de creación propia que toman un rol protagónico. Obra hecha sin fines financieros.

* * *

 **El Doctor**

 **Derpy Hooves**

 **Doctor Whooves:**

 **Muffins.**

Su cansado casco surgió de entre las calientes cobijas para detener el irritante sonido de la alarma que la molestaba a las seis treinta de la mañana como cada día, pulsando el botón que tenía encima. Se levantó dejando su desordenada cama atrás, cepilló apenas un poco su desordenada melena frente al espejo de su habitación, y vistió su uniforme de trabajo muy apresurada. Entró volando rápidamente a la cocina y tomó una tostada que su mamá había preparado para desayunar, voló cerca de ella depositando un beso en su mejilla y salió de su hogar con la tostada entre los dientes.

La pegaso volaba por los cielos tan rápido como su discapacidad le permitía. A pesar de sus interesantes ojos, esto no le dificulto (demasiado) el encontrar trabajo como repartidora de una gran panadería de Canterlot a sus sucursales, que eran cada vez más dominantes en el mercado siendo inclusive una feroz competencia para Sugar Cube Corner en Ponyville, pueblo donde ella residía. Según lo que escuchaba de algunos superiores o compañeros de trabajo tenían un par de hermanos unicornios con maquinaria muy interesante para acelerar los procesos. Lo demás sonaba tan complicado para ella que prefería ignorarlo.

El día se desarrolló de la misma manera que el anterior para la pony alada de pelaje gris y Cutie Mark de burbujas, iba al establecimiento principal y tomaba tantas cajas rosadas como pudiera en sus piernas delanteras y atadas a su lomo, llenas de pasteles, galletas, muffins, cupcakes y magdalenas, e iba a entregarlas en las sucursales de su ruta del día, sujetaba la forma de recibido entre sus dientes para que fuera firmada por los propietarios de los demás establecimientos y regresaba por más mercancía, tomando un solo descanso a medio día que compartía con su amiga Golden Harvest, una pony terrestre de pelaje color crema y un crin anaranjado con una Cutie Mark conformada por tres zanahorias, con un pequeño almuerzo para después regresar a su ruta. El día finalmente estaba llegando a su fin para la suerte de la cansada pony que regresaba de entregar su última carga. Registró su salida limpiando su sudada frente con su pierna para por fin dirigirse a la salida, era tarde y no quería perderse el último tren a Ponyville ya que le era demasiado complicado volar en la noche. Pero fue detenida por un pony terrestre de ya edad avanzada vestido de guardia, quien le pidió entregar una pequeña lonchera metálica al gerente del lugar, aceptó la tarea no de muy buena gana, más bien obligada y bajó por el elevador a la planta baja y cuando las puertas se abrieron no vio nada más que el oscuro pasillo con apenas unas puertas en medio de él. Camino hacia la más grande esperanzada de que estuviera ahí contando el dinero u organizando las rutas de mañana o lo que fuera que hicieran ellos, cuando sintió el suelo a sus pies muy húmedo y pegajoso, descendió su mirada tratando de enfocar lo mejor posible sus ojos para encontrarse con un gran charco de masa desplazándose por el sucio piso. Agitó sus alas para arribar más rápido a la gran puerta, y evitar ensuciarse más, preocupada de que alguien hubiera dejado el horno encendido y provocara un peor accidente, tomo las orejas y jaló de ellas en vano, estaba atascada y por la separación de estas no paraba de salir más masa oscura y café que de la nada sujetaron por sus cascos traseros descendiéndola como si de imanes se trataran alterando sus nervios y obligándola a aletear más fuerte-¿Qué…? ¡Ayuda, por favor!-Gritó muy asustada mientras la masa continuaba ascendiendo sobre su cuerpo en su esfuerzo de detener su vuelo. Cerró sus ojos, haciendo saltar las lágrimas de ellos, dándose por vencida y rindiéndose ante lo que parecía una irónica muerte cuando sintió una fuerte tacleada contra ella liberándola del agarre y tirándola de lado del pasillo que daba al ascensor.

Levantó la vista para recibir un veloz casco, perteneciente a un pony de pelaje azul y corta melena negra quien vestía una chaqueta del mismo color, para levantarla, y sin darle tiempo a razonar lo que estaba pasando le grito:-¡Corre!-Nuevamente de pie, corrieron costado a costado hasta la puerta del ascensor. La yegua gris giró la cabeza observando la masa cobrar vida furiosa y levantarse contra ellos como si fuera una avalancha. Regresó su atención al semental que la había salvado, vio su Cutie Mark que era un reloj de arena, y ahora tenía un extraño aparato sujeto en su boca que emitía una luz azul acompañada de un vibrante sonido. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al instante como arte de magia. Eso debía ser, magia. Entraron y el extraño artefacto volvió a sonar cerrando las puertas cortando una pequeña e imperceptible porción de la masa que entró con ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó la consternada pegaso incrédula ante lo que acababa de vivir-¿Dónde está Coin Counter?

-¿Qué es un "Coin Counter"?-Oprimió el botón más alto del tablero temblando ambos ante el repentino impulso del elevador iniciando su ascenso.

-El gerente-Su voz mostraba preocupación por aquel individuo.

-Oh, él. Está muerto-Contestó sin consternación aparente, dirigiendo su pezuña a un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su mente parecía ocupada en cosas más importantes.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ahora sí estaba asustada-¡Por amor de Celestia! ¿De qué va todo esto?-Lo sujetó por sus hombros agitándolo hacia atrás y adelante con un exceso de lágrimas cayendo cual cascadas gemelas pero con un poco de cordura en ella aún, fue separada por él con una seria y controladora mirada.

¿Tú qué opinas?-Le preguntó mientras golpeaba con su pezuña un aparato que había sacado de su chaqueta, esta vez más bien cuadrado con una antena que después de los golpes empezó a moverse en movimientos oscilatorios.

Trago saliva y se esforzó por recuperar el aliento para después ocuparse en pensar por unos momentos-¿Que algún rival hechizo la masa para sacarnos del negocio?-Para el pony terrestre era una buena respuesta.

-Interesante hipótesis-Le sonrió. No podía decir el por qué, pero esa sonrisa tranquilizaba su acelerado corazón por segunda vez esa noche.

-¿Es eso?-Preguntó animada por creer que había resuelto parte del misterio y pronto todo sería resuelto con los merecidos honores para los fallecidos.

-No-Volvió toda su atención al aparato que empezaba a mover más rápido su antena. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y ambos cruzaron por otro pasillo para salir por la puerta trasera, saliendo la fémina primero y el pony azul quedándose al marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué harás?-Paro su andar al no escuchar más pasos detrás de ella y volteó para cuestionar al semental al verlo permanecer quieto a la luz que provenía del interior.

-Este aparato-Se lo mostró levantándolo en su casco- me indicia de dónde viene la señal que hace que la masa se comporte de esa forma, ahora debo encontrarlo y destruirlo con una bomba, una grande, para que deje de transmitir. Probablemente muera en el intento así que ve a casa y come una tostada con mermelada-Le sonrió por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella sólo miró más confundida toda la escena pero decidió hacer caso precaviendo que se tratara de un loco, empezó a agitar sus alas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo-. Por cierto, soy el Doctor ¿cómo te llamas?

No estaba segura de responder-Derpy… Derpy Hooves-Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

-Encantado de conocerte, Derpy Hooves-Azotó la puerta por prisa y Derpy corrió lejos del lugar refugiándose en las calles de Canterlot esperanzada de que lo que haya sido toda esa locura finalmente hubiera terminado. Una explosión iluminó el cielo a sus espaldas "¡Rayos!, lo hizo" pensó asustada galopando velozmente junto con la altera multitud para salir de ahí sin notar la cabina azul escondida entre los callejones con su brillante letrero que decía: "Police Public Call Box."

Su pezuña golpeó el interruptor de la alarma, chirriante y molesta como siempre, miro a su desordenado cuarto antes de escuchar la chillona voz de su madre gritar desde la otra habitación:-No te molestes en levantarte querida, ya no tienes adonde ir-Dando un leve quejido como respuesta ocultó el rostro sobre la almohada para dormir otro poco más. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de los eventos de anoche, especialmente de ser recibida con una justificada, pero para ella muy exagerada preocupación de su madre, que se había enterado de todo por medio de las noticias en la televisión e incluso había llamado a su amiga Golden Harvest. Como si necesitara más drama en esa loca noche, decidió no comentarles nada sobre el loco pony de tierra.

-El servicio postal siempre está buscando por nuevos reclutas, deberías intentar por ahí-La pegaso mayor caminaba de regreso a su lugar en la mesa, después de tomar su plato con su desayuno con su boca, donde Derpy tomaba su desayuno: un tazón de avena.

-Porque siempre desaparecen-Comentó en un susurro que no supo si su mamá la había escuchado o sólo decidido ignorarla metiendo el rostro en el periodico.

-¡Mira esto! Ni los superiores ni la policía tiene nada al respecto, fue un accidente muy cercano al castillo de la princesa Celestia, ¿no debería al menos haber enviado a sus guardias reales para asegurarse de que no corriera riesgo alguno?-Se esforzó en ignorar sus lamentos, no era nada nuevo para ella-¡Tú corriste riesgos! La empresa era grande, debería darte una compensación. Ah, era la central, si tardan en volver a abrirla extrañare sus cupcakes-"¿Cupcakes?, después de lo de anoche, dudo volver a comer un muffin en un buen rato" pensó volviendo a su avena-. Me alegra haber comprado una caja el día de ayer-Se levantó en dirección a la caja sobre la barra a sus espalda, mientras la oreja de Derpy se levantaba instintivamente ante la repentina aparición de sonidos de rasguños provenientes de la puerta principal.

-Mamá, te dije que clavaras la puerta de mascotas, volverán a meterse gatos callejeros-Si bien eso no sería problema para un pegaso habitante de Cloudsdale, habían decidido mudarse a una económica, pequeña casa en las orillas de Ponyville, lo más cercano a la estación de tren para rutas más seguras a su trabajo, en especial en horas tempranas donde su cansancio podrían afectar su apenas estable vuelo o en horas oscuras. Con sus problemas visuales, su mamá se preocupaba tan solo de tenerla durmiendo sobre una nube a una gran altura del suelo.

-Lo hice, hace una semana, exactamente cuando me lo pediste-Derpy daba ligeros pasos a la puerta agachándose al acercarse cuando un vibrante sonido familiar se hizo presente y la rejilla se elevó del lado interior de la casa dejando a la vista el rostro de un semental de pelaje azul.

-¡Ahhh!-Gritó por el susto cayendo a sus espaldas, la puerta de animales se cerró de nuevo y la yegua se puso de pie para dar una nada calurosa bienvenida al por completo inesperado visitante-¡Tú!-Gritaron al unísono conectando sus miradas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó el pony terrestre honestamente sorprendido.

-¡Yo vivo aquí!-Gritó.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué harías eso? Debo haber recibido una mala señal, es la tercera vez que soniqueo esta cosa-Aclaró refiriéndose al mismo artefacto con el que rastreo la señal de la antena emisora después regreso su atención a la pegaso entrecerrando los ojos para notar algo que había dejado pasar la noche anterior-¿Estrabismo?-Derpy no pudo evitar sonrojarse-Con la falta de luz no pude notarlo-Sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose del bochorno y frunció el ceño. Elevada del suelo, con la capacidad para hacerlo, tomó al Doctor con sus pezuñas delanteras y lo jalo dentro de su pequeño lugar.

-¡¿Quién es?!-Gritó su madre ahora desde su habitación.

-¡Es por lo de anoche!-Respondió bruscamente buscando por mantener a su madre lo más fuera posible de la conversación.

-¡Ella merece una recompensa!-Su voz no podía escucharse más chillona.

-¡Seguro la tendrá!-Respondió el Doctor en una fuerte voz que inclusive lastimo sus propios oídos-Ahora, ¿por qué gritamos?

-A la sala, ahora-Señaló el lugar con su casco alzado-Ignora el desorden, ¿gustas chocolate?

-Sólo leche, gracias-Por el rabillo del ojo, algo atrajo la atención del misterioso visitante.

-Oh amigo, tú-Rio nerviosamente mientras preparaba las bebidas-, tú y yo de verdad deberíamos ir con la policía ¡no! Con la guardia real, inclusive si se trató nada más que de una broma que salió mal, ¡el lugar estalló en pedazos! El Equestria Daily dice que encontraron un cuerpo-Se sentía alterada, era demasiado que analizar para ella. Demasiada carga sobre sus hombros.

El Doctor se detuvo frente a la caja morada de Cupcakes de la mismísima empresa en la que se conocieron-¿Te gustan los cupcakes?-Se acercó a examinarla y empezó a abrirla lentamente.

-Prefiero los muffins, ¿por qué la pregunta?-Cuando volteó ahogo un grito al ver al pony azul luchando con una masa pegada en su rostro, tiró las bebidas antes de volar en su ayuda pero sólo termino llenándose las pezuñas de masa que resbalaba de estos, como si sólo estuvieran interesados en el rostro del semental-¡¿Qué es esto?! Oh, por favor dime que no explotarás mi hogar también-El Doctor luchaba por acceder a sus bolsillos y entre los bruscos movimientos del atacante lanzó por los aires lo que seguramente buscaba, el delgado objeto se deslizó debajo del verde sofá individual-¿Qué dices?-Privado del habla, de él sólo provenían quejidos, lo único que podía hacer era intentar señalar el lugar donde había caído lo que fuera que había caído, guiado por el leve ruido en su impacto. Derpy saltó a la alfombra agachando la mirada debajo del sofá de dos asientos sin resultados, se movió al siguiente y al ver su escasa luz inferior cortada por una sombra en la mitad, arrojó el asiento hacía atrás sacando el delgado objeto y mirándolo confundida-¡¿Qué hago?!-Preguntó más alterada de lo que podría estar. Por parte del Doctor, sólo seguían surgiendo bufidos, enfocó con un superior esfuerzo su mirada, pues los nervios no la permitían concentrarse y veía todo borroso. Buscó con la pezuña por el extraño artefacto hasta encontrar un diminuto botón, el cual, desesperada, presionó invocando el chirrido mismo que había escuchado la noche anterior y más temprano esa mañana, tomada por sorpresa lo dejo caer de nuevo, los quejidos del semental la regresaron a la realidad y volvió a levantarlo, oprimiendo el botón de nuevo esta vez apuntando a la masa en el rostro del pony frente a ella. Segundos después está empezó a escurrirse sobre la no muy limpia alfombra. Cuando el silencio reino el lugar de nuevo, pudo escuchar el fuerte ruido de la secadora, su madre no había escuchado nada.

-¡¿Esperabas por la noche de Corazones Cálidos?!-Se quejó mientras, desesperadamente, volvía a tomar aire.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!-Azotó la tapa del contenedor de basura, ubicado detrás de su casa después de arrojar dentro la caja de cupcakes que su madre había comprado.

-¡Crisis evitada, nos vemos!-Sin decir más empezó a avanzar en dirección al centro del pueblo.

-¡No puedes irte así nada más!-Lo regañó pero sin moverse de su lugar. También necesitaba recuperar el aliento después de tantas sorpresas.

-¡Sólo mírame!-Grito a la distancia finalmente dando el impulso que Derpy necesitaba para volar detrás de él, claro, si es que quería alcanzarlo. El Doctor no llegó lejos cuando el peso de Derpy cayendo sobre encima de él, logró tirarlo al suelo.

-¡No vas a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que es lo que acaba de pasar, digo, no sólo ahora sino anoche también! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-Lo miro con la más desaprobatoria mirada que sus desfasados ojos le permitían dar.

-Te lo dije anoche, el Doctor. Alguien no está prestando atención-Hizo un sonido representando su molestia.

-¿Doctor qué?-Hacía todo lo posible por no perder los estribos. No era fácil después de todo lo que había visto.

-Sólo el Doctor.

-Sólo el Doctor.

-¡Hola!-Grito animadamente con una suplicante sonrisa para que lo dejara ponerse de pie de nuevo. Con una firme mirada, accedió a cumplir su petición asegurándose primero de que no volvería a huir de ella.

-Entonces… ¿Doctor?-Preguntó caminando tranquilamente junto a él. Recibió una afirmación con un amigable movimiento de cabeza-, ¿qué hice para que esa… masa viniera detrás de mí?

-Oh, ¿ahora repentinamente todo el universo gira a tu alrededor?, tú sólo estuviste ahí por accidente ya que esa cosa se había infiltrado en la fábrica y ya que a tu mamá le gustan los cupcakes, el accidente no hizo nada más que continuar. Se trata de mí-Contestó algo arrogante.

-Entonces ¿el universo gira a tu alrededor?-Levantó una ceja.

-En efecto.

-Estás lleno de sorpresas-Dijo sarcásticamente preguntándose si valía la pena continuar intentar desentrañar toda esta demencia.

-En efecto.

-Pero, esta masa, ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Quién más está lidiando con esto?-Teniendo en cuenta de que ponies habían muerto, alguien más ya debía estar trabajando para solucionarlo. A su mente llegaron seis yeguas en especial.

-Sólo yo.

-¿Estás por tu cuenta?

-Claro, ¿quién más se interesaría? ¿"Las defensoras de Equestria"? Ellas deben estar muy ocupadas como para molestarse en cosas que parecen pequeñas pero no lo son. El resto de los Equestrianos se la pasan comiendo cupcakes, bebiendo sidra, viendo la televisión y durmiendo.

-Correcto-Alargo esa palabra fingiendo no molestarse por sus comentarios-, volvamos al inicio, si planeamos enfrentarnos a esta masa, ¿cómo la detendríamos?

-Cortando la señal que la controla, como la antena encima de la central principal. Parece que esa sólo era una prueba de manejo y ha conseguido una mejor para que llegue hasta estos bordes del reino.

-¿La controla por la radio?

-¿A quién no le gusta la música?

-¿Y quién la está controlando? ¿Por qué?-Las interrogativas no parecían poder detenerse dentro de ella. Mientras que la paciencia del Doctor por otra parte…

-Larga historia. Pero es obvio que no quieren que engordemos. Quieren quitarlos del lugar, dominar el mundo, clásico cliché. ¿Crees en lo que te digo?-Su acompañante negó lentamente con la cabeza y la boca medio abierta- Y sin embargo, sigues escuchando.

-Doctor, ¿quién eres realmente?

-¿Sabes cómo es cuando te dicen que las princesas pueden levantar el sol y la luna? Cuando eres un porto no lo crees y cuando lo ves con tus propios ojos no puedes estar más asombrado y, no por su gran poder, sino por lo sencillo que lo hacen ver, como si fuera algo instintivo para ellas. Yo siento su poder, la vibración que su magia efectúa al dar toda esa energía para levantar tal enorme cuerpo celestial para evitar que la oscuridad cubra a Equus, es simplemente fascinante. Yo sólo soy un amigo que está de paso Derpy Hooves, ahora, olvídame y ve a casa y ocúpate.-Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraban en el centro del pueblo, el Doctor, con tal serenidad que mostro en sus palabras dejo a la pegaso sin habla y completamente inmóvil mirándolo andar hacia una caja azul oculta en las sombra de un tejado bajo el sol. Dándose por vencida emprendió su andar de vuelta a casa cuando escucho el sonido y galopó velozmente de regreso sólo para descubrir que la caja azul ya no estaba más.

Suspiro-Ocuparme, ¿eh?

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-Avisó un molesto semental trotando hacia el mostrador de su establecimiento después de escuchar el repetido y fastidioso sonar de la campanilla sobre este. Al pararse detrás de este se encontró con dos yeguas, una de pelaje gris y melena rubia y otra de peaje color crema y melena anaranjada-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Inspectoras de muffins-Anunció una divertida Derpy.

-¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará?-Le preguntó al oído una preocupada Golden Harvest por el rostro del propietario del establecimiento.

-Confía en mi-Le respondió también al oído-, usted recibió un cargamento ayer de mi parte-Volvió a alzar la voz.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Después de los eventos de anoche en nuestra central de Canterlot hemos venido a verificar que los cargamentos se encuentren, ya sabe, en las mejores condiciones-Al alto pony tras el mostrador se le agrandaron los ojos.

-¡No me diga que la explosión fue por algo de su repostería!-Ninguna de las dos amigas esperaba esta reacción, sin embargo no podían desaprovecharla. Ambas asintieron con seguridad y una victoriosa mueca-¡Por Celestia, no interrumpiré su trabajo! ¡Por favor, entren a la cocina!-Galopo a sus espaldas y las empujo hasta el interior donde se encontraban las últimas cajas sin abrir-He vendido ya algo, ¿creen que haga explotar a los ponies de por aquí?-Preguntó bañado en sudor y temblando de preocupación.

-No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos-Digo Harvest tranquilizándolo.

-¡Bien! Entonces estaré a una distancia segura, llamen cuando hayan terminado-Salió dejando una nube de humo detrás de él por su velocidad.

-¡Ahora me explicarás que sucede!-Demando su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiro resignada-No vas a creer esto pero… un extraño pony se presentó ayer en la noche en la central cuando la masa de todo el producto pareció cobrar vida e intentó comerme. Él me salvó pero dijo que es probable que haya más masa viva allá afuera y que esta sólo peleando contra ella. No quiero que ni él ni ningún otro pony salga lastimado por algo en lo que yo trabajaba.

Su mirada demostró algo de sorpresa, que en realidad fue por lo rápido que lo explico que por los hechos-¿Entonces lo haces porque estás enamorada?

Derpy no pudo evitar sonrojarse-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, espera, ¿entonces me crees?-Cuestionó incrédula.

-Por favor Derpy, vimos el regreso de Nightmare Moon, una leyenda que ni siquiera sabíamos si era cierta y que además resulto ser la hermana de la princesa así como un par de otras cosas locas desde que esa estudiante de la princesa Celestia se mudó aquí como cuando Ponyville se puso de cabeza por ese monstruo del caos. ¿De verdad crees que no me creería algo así?-Rio un poco pero después su mirada cambió a una de temor ante lo que veía.

-Oh, me alivia que no me creas una loca-Comentó entusiasta con los ojos cerrados ignorando lo que se elevaba a sus espaldas cubriéndola con una gran sombra-, eh ¿Golden Hearvest?

-Por cierto, olvide mencionarles que en la parte de atrás hay otro par de cajas y ¡qué es esa cosa!-Gritó el dueño sólo instantes después de abrir la puerta y ver la enorme criatura de masa levantarse encima de la supuesta inspectora.

-¡Entrega especial!-Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz provenir de la puerta trasera. Ahí estaba parado un sereno semental azul.

-¡Doctor!-Gritó emocionada la pegaso.

-¡¿Cómo entró aquí?!-Gritó furioso del dueño.

-Destornillador sónico, larga historia-Galopó en tranquilos saltos hasta estar cerca de Derpy, ignorando por completo la molesta masa que mantenía su… "mirada" sobre él-. Te dije que te olvidarás de mí y fueras a casa, no tienes por qué estar aquí-Le reprendió con un bajo pero firme volumen.

-También trabaje ahí y es probable que haya dejado que pasaran un par de cosas.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Tortolitos, no quiero molestar pero creo que esa cosa planea comernos-Alertó Harvest.

-En efecto, ahora-Se giró para encarar a la masa-, me dirás dónde está el titiritero que mueve tus hilos.

-¿O si no qué?-Exclamó en una gruesa y aterradora voz.

-Oh, aprendiste a hablar. Bueno, si no me lo dices pasara… ¡esto!-Tomó entre sus dientes su destornillador de un bolsillo de su chaqueta velozmente pero este resbalo-Oh-Se agachó antes de recibir un golpe por parte de la criatura, Derpy siguió su ejemplo pero los otros dos presentes no tuvieron la misma suerte y terminaron pegados dentro de la masa y llevados lejos.

-¡Golden!-Gritó Derpy horrorizada al ver a su amiga ser secuestrada.

-¡Debemos irnos!-El Doctor intentó arrastrarla a la puerta trasera pero ella estaba en shock, y no reacciono sino hasta que de las otras cajas y del mismísimo horno de la cocina, más masa empezó a escurrirse y tomar una abstracta forma. Ambos corrieron azotando la puerta, el Doctor hizo sonar su destornillador-¡Eso no los detendrá para siempre!

-¿Qué hacemos?-Chilló recargada sobre la puerta que instantes después empezó a recibir abruptos golpes. El Doctor sin inmutarse ando tranquilamente hasta la cabina azul cuyo techo iluminaba por una lámpara y entro en ella. Volvió a asomarse al ver que Derpy no lo siguió.

-Vamos, ¿qué esperas?-Entró de nuevo, Derpy no podía creer más las locuras de este semental, pero sabiendo que algo peor la esperaba del otro lado corrió dentro de la extraña caja y al abrirla sus pupilas se dilataron y su quijada cayó de sorpresa por el sinsentido ante el que se encontraba, obligándola a salir de nuevo y rodear la caja sólo para intentar creer que no había perdido ya la cabeza. Escuchando los violentos golpes de nuevo en la puerta, trago saliva y volvió a entrar a la cabina asombrándose de nuevo por el enorme espacio que tenía en su interior.

-¡Es más grande por dentro que por fuera!

-¡Se llama la TARDIS!-Dijo el Doctor desde lo que parecía ser el centro de control.

-¿La qué?-Voló hasta estar a su lado pero sin entender nada de lo que hacía con cada botón que oprimía y palanca que manipulaba.

-Son las siglas para Tiempo Y Dimensión Relativas En El Espacio (Time And Relative Dimension In Space)-Derpy examinó la TARDIS, por fuera era una caja de madera, pero por dentro era un enorme lugar, con una especie de planta baja que tenía escaleras en los cuatro puntos que subían al tablero de control que en su centro tenía un extraño tuvo que oscilaba de arriba abajo y emitía una luz azul, además descubrió que, de este provenía el sonido que había escuchado cuando el Doctor se fue antes en la mañana. Las paredes eran cafés y parecían rocosas u oxidadas. Los pilares que sujetaban el trocho tenían agujeros, si se trataba de algún tipo de arte, ella no lo entendía.

-¿Vendrá por nosotros?-Sonaba preocupada, no creía que un par de puertas de madera detuvieran a ese monstruo.

-Nah, las fuerzas del Rey Sombra lo intentaron ¡de verdad lo intentaron!-Seguía manipulando todo el tablero.

-¿De quién?

Saltó elevando la última palanca-¡Ahora!, podemos… oh, ¡no! ¡No! ¡No!-Corrió al otro lado del tablero cuando de la caja rosada, sobre este, la masa comenzaba a escurrirse-¡Pierdo la señal!

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-De la parte de atrás de la pastelería, ¿por qué crees que entre por ahí?-El cortado sonido demostró su presencia y después dejo todo en silencio de nuevo-¡En fin! Vamos-Salió de la TARDIS seguido por una alterada pegaso que gritaba que no era seguro afuera.

Al salir Derpy se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraban más en Ponyville, detrás de la panadería, sino que estaban a las afueras de Canterlot-Pero… pero… ni siquiera nos movimos. ¿Volamos?

-Desaparece y vuelve a aparecer por aquí… ah, no entenderías-Sonaba a que ya había intentado explicarlo antes a alguien más.

-¿Y la masa? ¡Se llevó a mi amiga! ¡Se llevó a Golden!

-Oh, Golden, lamento si me olvido de tu amiga, ¡estoy intentando salvar a todos los estúpidos ponies de este mundo!

-¿De este mundo? ¿Qué eres?

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? Soy el Doctor.

-Eres un alien.

-Oh, te referías a eso. Sí, lo soy.

-Y viajas en esa caja.

-Cabina telefónica.

-¿Qué es una cabina telefónica? Olvídalo, en serio, esa masa tiene a mi amiga y a ese pobre pony y quién sabe a cuántos más. La empresa llevaba a toda Equestria, tan pronto reciban la señal de la radio atacarán a todos ¿cierto?-Exhaló derrotada tirándose al suelo.

-Eso en realidad, es una brillante deducción. Ahora entiendo por qué se ocultó en ese lugar.

-¿Cuál es su problema contra nosotros?

-Ninguno, bueno, tal vez contra ustedes, pero ama su planeta, un montón de humo resultado de pociones y explosiones, problemas de amistad, panaderías y pastelerías por todas partes, justo lo que necesita la conciencia Mestene necesita. Su hogar fue destruido en la guerra-Podía notarse su falta de aliento-, el planeta tiene ciertas proteínas parecidas a lo que consumían, un gran buffet.

-¿Alguna forma de detenerla?

-Anti-masa.

-¿Anti-masa?

-¡Anti-masa! Pero primero, debemos encontrarla. Genial, siempre odie jugar a las escondidillas. ¿Cómo ocultas algo tan grande en este pequeño reino? Digo, Manehattan es mucho más grande.

-¿Ocultar qué?-Se puso de pie de nuevo y se paró a lado del Doctor.

-La música, el transmisor.

-¿Cómo se ve?

-Debe ser una gran antena, circular hecha de metal, como, como, ¡como una rosquilla! Debería de estar cerca de donde estamos, tardó en derretirse-Derpy miró al centro de Canterlot y le hizo una seña con un movimiento de cabeza al Doctor-¿qué?-Volteó al centro del reino donde estaba la gran feria con la rueda de la fortuna más grande de toda Equestria. Sin entender nada, regresó su atención a su acompañante-¿Qué?-Volvió a voltear y cuando regresó la mirada a Derpy tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y éxito-Fantástico-Ambos corrieron en dirección a la feria carnaval, el Doctor parecía estar haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo así que tenía una ligera ventaja sobre Derpy quien al ver esto empezó a agitar sus alas y volar junto a él-¡Piénsalo! ¿Cuántas cajas entregaba la compañía al día y cuánto tiempo lleva en Equestria?

-No lo sé, un par de años y yo, bueno, yo entregaba como veinte cajas al día-Respondió avergonzada ya que su discapacidad no le permitía entregar en cien en su trabajo y era la que menores entregas hacía.

-La conciencia debió estar aquí desde hace muchos años, dudo que perdiera el tiempo, debió ocultarse inclusive en las panaderías y pastelerías más pequeñas antes de que apareciera esa enorme franquicia.

-Todos comimos eso ¿qué nos pasará?

-Bien, si no hacemos algo, va a ser un escenario muy horrible-Al imaginarlo, sus alas agitaron más fuerte. Llegaron a la feria que apenas tenía un par de ponies por ahí-Ahora entiendo por qué la feria extendió su estancia. ¿Dónde crees que este?-Derpy pudo notar la puerta blanca debajo de la rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Qué tal ahí?-Señaló con su casco.

-Se ve bien para mí. Andando.

Bajaron por unas escaleras metálicas que iban de pared a pared en lo que parecía un pozo, con puertas llenas de pintura escurrida y manchas de Celestia sabrá qué-¿Dónde tienes la anti-masa?-El Doctor tomo un pequeño tubo entre sus dientes, el cual contenía un brillante líquido azul. Derpy pudo observar el contenedor en el agujero del pozo que contenía a la conciencia, interpreto su color más denso como su superioridad-¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Por qué no se la lanzas ya?

-¡¿Bromeas?! Debo razonar con ella, merece una oportunidad-Derpy no sabía de dónde salía esa empatía, pero sin duda era algo de admirarse y que la había conmovido. En efecto, el Doctor estaba lleno de sorpresas, pero la mayoría habían resultado increíblemente buenas. Finalmente ambos llegaron a la plataforma principal sobre el pozo y de puertas detrás de ellos apareció masa con forma más sólida sujetando a Golden Harvest y al propietario de la panadería en Ponyville.

-¡Golden Harvest!-Exclamó aliviada la pegaso.

-¡Derpy! Estás bien-Le sonrió pero en su rostro podía verse tensión.

-Conciencia Mestene, acorde a las enmiendas de armonía de la Proclamación de los Cascos, vengo a negociar un acuerdo contigo ¿tengo autorización para acercarme?

-Doctor, has sido una gran molestia para mí, sería un insulto si no te lo permitiera-La voz sonó familiar para ambos.

-Tu esbirro, nunca aprendió a hablar, eras tú a través de él ¿no es así?

-Eres brillante Doctor, una lástima que pronto al eliminarte no quede más de-

Fue interrumpida-Basta con esto, tu invasión, debes detenerla ahora. Sé lo perfecto que es el planeta para ustedes pero ya está ocupado por estos seres que aunque estúpidos tienen un gran potencial de hacer cosas asombrosas ¡sé que puedes verlo como yo lo hago! ¡Por favor!-La ausencia de sonido lo tomó por sorpresa cuando no podía mover sus piernas traseras, ¡había sido atrapado por la masa de la conciencia!

-¡Doctor!-Y una de ellas se movió por su pelaje tomando de su chaqueta el tubo de cristal que contenía la anti-masa.

-Oh, por favor, no iba a usarla, era sólo por precaución. ¡Soy el Doctor! Estoy aquí para ayudar, ¿por qué no me crees?

-En la guerra, mi planeta ardió y sabes muy bien quiénes fueron los responsables.

-Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté. Y es cierto, no pude salvarlos, no pude salvar ninguno. Y es por eso que-El sonido de una puerta deslizándose lo hizo detenerse y ver lo que estaba pasando-¡No, por favor no! Mi TARDIS no.

-¡Doctor! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo fue que consiguió traer la TARDIS hasta aquí?-Preguntó la aterrada yegua gris.

-No lo sé, pero está asustada, la tecnología que representa la TARDIS, se siente amenazada e iniciará la invasión.

En Ponyville, dentro de una panadería un semental entregaba una caja a su cliente cuando de esta saltó la masa atacando al pony frente al mostrador-¡Ahhhhh!

-Señor Cake, ¿qué pasa allá?

-¡Sal de la cocina Pin-¡-La masa saltó a es atrapándolo por el rostro pero si esto no era suficiente, empezó a sentir fuertes golpes dentro de su estómago.

Pronto, no sólo las panaderías se estaban llenando de una extraña masa con conciencia sino que todos los ponies sentían fuertes dolores de estómago, y dentro de la cámara de la conciencia Mestene, Golden, el dueño y Derpy, no eran la excepción-¡Doctor, me duele mucho, ayúdame!-Lloraba aterrada por su vida mientras sus últimos pensamientos eran respecto a su madre quien seguramente estaba sufriendo lo mismo en la cocina de su hogar.

-Y ahora, la única amenaza contra mí, Doctor, será eliminada-Seguramente por medio psíquico, ordenó a sus esbirros que comenzaran a empujar al Doctor.

-¡No!-Derpy, dando todo lo que pudo se elevó en el aire-¡Doctor, sosténgase fuerte!

-¡Pero de qué!-Derpy comenzó a aletear fuertemente creando una impetuosa brisa de aire lo suficientemente vigorosa para mover a la masa hacia el poso, con el tubo de anti-masa en el interior de una de ellas.

-¡No!-Los gritos del agonizante dolor por el que pasaba la conciencia llegaron a los oídos del Doctor quien con cristalinos ojos le dijo las últimas palabras que escucharía.

-Intenté ayudarte a ti también, no quisiste escucharme.

-¡Pony del tiempo! Sólo un asesino más igual que los demás. Seré recordado como un héroe cuando haga esto entonces-La cámara del pozo comenzó a temblar, la conciencia había conseguido introducirse entre los tubos de gas y provocar explosiones.

-Sin trabajo, ni estudios o futuro, pero siempre con alas-Voló tomando al Doctor de las piernas delanteras y levantándolo en dirección a la TARDIS-Vámonos de aquí Doctor-El Doctor levantó la vista para sonreírle en gratitud.

Lo bajo y abrió la puerta con la llave que sujetaba con un collar oculto entre su pelaje-¡Todos, dentro!

-¡Doctoooooooooor!-Gritaba mientras era sepultada por escombros.

Los ponies por toda Equestria comenzaban a dejar de sentir los dolores de estómago, y sólo aquellos cercanos a una panadería sabrían que la masa era responsable de todo. Pésimo para el negocio revelar los hechos. Más cerca de la feria esta vez, la TARDIS comenzó a parecer aparcando sobre el concreto. Al abrirse las puertas el primero en salir fue el propietario del establecimiento en Ponyville-¡Ustedes están locos!-Salió espantado del lugar, desvaneciéndose en la noche. Después salieron Derpy y Golden.

-Vaya aventura, eh-Dijo una exhausta Harvest.

-Y que lo digas. Volvamos a casa, con suerte alcanzamos el último tren-Le sonrió animándola y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces se van?-Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

Derpy se giró lentamente-Creo que ha sido, demasiada emoción para mí.

-Oh, conciencia Mestene, demasiado fácil.

-Estarías muerto si no fuera por mí.

-En efecto. Gracias por eso-Su arrogante tono desapareció-. Sabes, escuché lo que dijiste y si no tienes nada que hacer… podrías venir conmigo, no sólo a Esquestria, esta hermosa caja va por todas partes en el universo.

-¿Siempre es así de peligroso?

-Por lo general suele ser más tranqui… miento-Derpy miró a su amiga quien se veía confundida-Creo que yo paso.

-Muy bien, entonces… nos vemos por ahí-Cerró la puerta y la TARDIS comenzó a desmaterializarse apareciendo y desvaneciéndose entre fracciones de segundo hasta finalmente no estar. Derpy y Golden volvieron a la andada cuando el sonido de la nave aterrizando volvió a sonar. La puerta se abrió y sin dar tiempo a negativas agregó:-¿Mencioné que también viaja en el tiempo?-Derpy miró a Golden quien tenía una débil pero cálida sonrisa dibujada.

-¿Qué esperas?-Sus ojos se iluminaron y sus alas se extendieron surcando el aire por volver dentro de la TARDIS.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

"-¡La computadora se ha revelado!-Gritaba un pony con un extraño traje corriendo en un blanco pasillo con llamas ardientes por todas partes."

"-Parece que necesitan un doctor."

"-Iniciando actualización."

"-¿Qué es una computadora?-Preguntaba Derpy al Doctor."

"-Estamos en un satélite, desde aquí puedes ver la inmensidad y hermosura del espacio-Mostraba el oscuro vacío desde detrás de un cristal en el satélite, debajo de este se encontraba Equus"

"-Ha tomado poder sobre los controles y apagado nuestro soporte, ¡vamos a caer!

-¿Qué pasará si caemos en el planeta?

-Todos mueren."

 **Doctor Whooves.**

Notas del autor: y esto es algo que ya tenía ganas de escribir y apunta a ser más difícil de lo que es un Momento en la Eternidad. No sólo porque el tono es algo más tranquilo y divertido que el otro fic cuyo tono es intencionalmente oscuro sino que también porque no planeo simplemente transcribir la serie con ponies en lugar de alienígenas y humanos. Como se puede ver en el avance del próximo capítulo la trama apunta a ser completamente diferente al capítulo "el Fin del Mundo" de Doctor Who moderno (2005). Así que mi intención por completo es crear algo nuevo y diferente que espero sea de su agrado.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué Doctor Who moderno y no clásico? Bueno, he visto clásico, pero no completo ya que aquí en México es muy difícil encontrarlo así que espero que en algún futuro pueda hacer algo basado en esa etapa, más cuando conozca cómo se comportan los Doctores. Y sí, este Doctor está basado en el noveno y no en el décimo como en la serie animada. Pero no se preocupen, prometo que habrá regeneraciones y llegaremos al Doctor Whooves que vemos en la serie de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier opinión es bien recibida y cualquier pregunta contestada. Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Nos leemos en una semana.


	2. Bajo presión

No tengo propiedad intelectual ni derecho alguno sobre los personajes extraídos de la serie animada o el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ni sobre el personaje de la BBC.

Poseo únicamente las historias narradas aquí, así como los personajes de creación propia que toman un rol protagónico. Obra hecha sin fines financieros.

* * *

Los pasillos iluminados por blanca luz se pintaron de rojo cuando las alarmas comenzaron a chillar poniendo igual de inestables a los pasajeros del satélite como a este mismo que comenzaba a temblar y provocar pequeñas explosiones dejando llamas a su paso. Por los pasillos galopaban velozmente ponies cubiertos con extraños trajes blancos con líneas grises que los recorrían. Algunos tenían un casco con una entrada para el cuerno el cual, según el último reporte, estaba hecho de un material sensible al uso de la magia de los unicornios, así como los trajes especiales para los pegasos que igual tenían entradas para las alas y un tipo diferente de botas a las que se les podía desprender un complemente de plomo que les daría libertad para volar y al tenerlo, seguridad de que no se perderían en el espacio ante la falta de gravedad. Si bien, dentro del satélite no era necesario utilizarlos, el riesgo los obligaba a hacerlo.

Uno de ellos, presumiblemente el capitán había llegado a la puerta del salón al que todos se dirigían, y con un guante cubriendo su pezuña intento acceder oprimiendo una serie de botones en el panel de control de a lado, pero esta puerta se reusaba a ser abierta. Desesperado y asustado comenzó a golpearla con sus piernas delanteras y después procedió a patearla con las traseras provocando nada más que una lesión-¡Arghhh!

-Capitán-Una yegua unicornio se agacho para ayudarlo a levantar pero este ya no se podía sostener en sus piernas traseras.

-¡Abran esa puerta! ¡No podemos dejar que esa maldita cosa tome el control!-Para la desgracia, el avance de la tecnología en tantos millares de años había permitido el desarrollo de tecnología inmune a la magia unicornio y alicornio. Más de los viajeros espaciales llegaron al punto, pero quedando igual de impotentes al no ser capaces de hacer algo.

-¡El capitán está herido!-Notificó la muy preocupada unicornio, quien aún sostenía a su capitán entre sus cascos. Sin saber qué hacer, un oscilante sonido se escuchó a sus espaldas dejando ver algo que bien podrían decir se trataba de un fantasma, pero una vez materializado pudieron apreciar que se trataba de una cabina telefónica azul cuya puerta al abrirse dejo ver a un semental de tierra de pelaje azul y melena corta negra extenderles un casco de ayuda y decir:

-Parece que necesitan un doctor.

 **El Doctor**

 **Derpy Hooves**

 **Doctor Whooves:**

 **Bajo presión.**

-¡Bien! ¿Quién será el afortunado que me explique lo que está pasando aquí?-Continuó hablando mientras caminaba sobre la metálica superficie, ignorando por completo las aterradoras alarmas y, dejando salir a Derpy detrás de él, quien prefirió volar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó la unicornio que sostenía a su capitán.

-Sólo un par de ponies de paso.

-La computadora, se volvió loca y tomo control sobre el satélite-Explicó el capitán ignorando su dolor.

-Oh, estamos en un satélite entonces.

-¿Qué es una computadora?-Le preguntó al oído su compañera.

-Prometí que te traería al futuro, prepárate para asombrarte-Le respondió en el mismo tono de voz-y bien, ¿qué esperamos para desconectarla?

-La puerta está sellada-Notificó el capitán.

-Bah, eso nunca me ha detenido-Avanzó hasta el mando de control de la puerta y de su chaqueta negra sacó su destornillador sónico y apuntó al tablero que tras ser iluminado de azul y recibir las ondas de sonido estallo en unas pequeñas chispas y dejo la puerta abrirse.

-He procurado que ninguno de ustedes, estúpidos ponies entrara aquí, ¿quién eres tú?-Se escuchó una robótica voz provenir del interior de la habitación.

-Yo soy el Doctor.

-¿Doctor qué?

-Sólo el Doctor, y por lo que he escuchado eres una computadora muy mala, si fuera tú no escribiría una carta en la noche de Corazones Cálidos. Ahora si me permites, haré esto rápido antes de que estalles este lugar. Mi compañera aún ni ha podido pasar por un aperitivo a su cafetería.

-¿Y tú crees que puedes detenerme? Mi intelecto ha llegado a un punto superior, superior al de estas efímeras criaturas cuyo paso por el universo no ha llegado a más que la búsqueda del cumplimiento de sus propios egoístas intereses en su lugar, sin importar a quienes deben aplastar, y ahora buscan extenderse en todas las galaxias. ¡Alguien debe poner fin a su masacre!-Derpy estaba por primera vez frente a algo tan simple físicamente pero cuyo tono de voz no hacía más que denotar sentimientos verdaderamente fuertes, sin duda lo decía en serio. Su voz demostraba un indescifrable, principalmente para ella, odio y temor sobre su especie. Llevaba a que se preguntara, ¿qué pasa en el futuro?-Lo he visto Doctor, las guerras y muertes que cargan sobre sus lomos pero dan todo para ignorarlos mientras visten una altanera sonrisa. No soy el primero que ha intentado detenerlos, pero daré todo para ser el último.

-Bla, bla, bla-El Doctor tarareaba con fuerte voz caminando hacía la delgada pantalla que mostraba una larga infinita serie de números, mientras metía su boca al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y aferraba sus dientes a su destornillador.

-¿Crees que puedes detenerme con eso?-De la computadora se proyectó una luz que se elevó desde el suelo hasta la punta de las orejas del Doctor escaneándolo-No eres Equuanio. ¿Qué eres tú?-La pantalla perdió su luz sin más en fracciones de segundo después de que el destornillador sónico emitiera su sonido.

-Alguien que ha visto la grandeza que estos seres pueden ofrecer.

-Usted… logro apagarla-El Capitán, asombrado, intentó acercarse a él pero sus rotas piernas no se lo permitieron. El Doctor al ver esto trotó rápidamente junto a él quien ya se apoyaba en su compañera unicornio. Con la distancia por completo acortada, estrechó una de las pezuñas del Doctor entre las dos suyas-¡Apolo, Capitán Apolo para servirle, Doctor!

Derpy avanzó hasta estar junto al Doctor, frente al capitán Apolo-Un gusto conocerlo capitán Apolo-Respondió el semental azul con una gran sonrisa. Derpy seguía procesando la situación.

-Ha sido una fortuna que no haya afectado los controles principales, si no hubiera sido por el Doctor…-Comentaba uno de los tripulantes ingenieros verificando que la situación en la consola principal fuera estable y funcional-, y sin embargo, sigo sin fiarme de las computadoras. Alguien debería ir a asegurarse de que no vuelva a conectarse.

-Estoy en eso Boxt-Dijo un pony terrestre buscando callar a su molesto compañero para después levantar su caja de herramientas entre sus dientes y volver a salir a los pasillos. En su camino se encontró con muchos de los otros exploradores, quienes habían terminado de apagar las llamas y ahora se encargaban de recuperar el buen estado de las paredes que protegían las conexiones así como volver a ensamblar algunas de estas que terminaron dañadas. En otra parte, el capitán ya era atendido en la enfermería, la cual para su fortuna era la que menos daños había sufrido a pesar de su gran cantidad de maquinaria.

-Interesante y bien preparada tripulación la que tiene por aquí capitán-Comentaba el Doctor tomándose la libertad de escanear el lugar con su destornillador-. La maquinaria tampoco se queda atrás.

-Interesante cumplido de su parte, auch-Se quejó al recibir el piquete de la inyección por parte de la enfermera-. Sin embargo sospecho que esto no es nada para alguien como usted y su… ¿cómo lo llamó?

-Destornillador sónico.

-Y su destornillador sónico que se abrió paso en puertas aprueba de magia de alicornio y no cedió ante esa enferma computadora.

-Tenía una visión muy pesimista acerca de ustedes ¿acaso alguien le derramó chocolate encima?

-Ha estado conectada aquí en el satélite inclusive antes de que fuera operable como una estación espacial, emitiendo caricaturas y reportes deportivos. Asumo que eso fue lo que le permitió acceso a toda nuestra situación social, política, económica y demás allá de vuelta en el planeta. No fue sino hasta que estuvimos aquí que comenzó a actuar raro, apagando y prendiendo luces hasta robar información de la computadora. Temo decir que se estaba preparando para este momento frente a nuestras narices y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta. ¡Me culpo por eso!-Arremetió contra su propio pecho con un golpe de su pezuña delantera molestando a la enfermera que estaba colocando las vendas a su pierna trasera izquierda. La unicornio a su lado saltó sobre él sosteniendo su pezuña para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

-No deberías castigarse así. Fuiste el primero en saltar a la acción cuando los problemas se presentaron así como lo has hecho a lo largo de todo el viaje-La miro con brillantes ojos y tiernos alentadores gestos. Derpy quien no podía estar más mareada por todos los artilugios e inclusive los planos levantados sobre las paredes y las brillantes pantallas se tomó un respiro para sentirse conmovida ante el gesto de la unicornio sobre su capitán.

-¿Dónde están mis modales? Ella es mi primera oficial, mi casco derecho, Tara Scope-Declaró, en realidad, sin prestarle atención a los espectadores sino más bien, conectando su mirada con la unicornio, que ahora sin casco, demostraba sino las de una modelo, basantes bellas expresiones faciales en su rostro de verde azulado pelaje y rubia melena. El capitán se aferró a su casco.

Salieron de la enfermería con el capitán en silla de ruedas directo a la sala de control principal quien explicó toda la maquinaria al Doctor dejando a Depry detrás cuando no podía conseguir entender todos los tecnicismos, mentiría si no dijera que se sentía muy fuera de lugar y el sentirse distanciada del Doctor quien suponía ser su guía no apoyaba en su estado emocional. Tara se quedó a su lado mostrándole una expresión de ánimo. Tal vez podía mantener una mejor conversación con ella.

-Derpy Hooves-La saludó con la pezuña en alto y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ese, ahora es un nombre muy curioso-Derpy desvió la mirada por el comentario-, cuéntame Hooves, ¿quién es el Doctor y por qué viajas con él? ¿Acaso tú y él?

-¿Te refieres a como tú y el Capitán Apolo, Tara?-Preguntó con la total alevosía pintando el rostro de la primer oficial por completo de rojo-No, lo creo. Y el Doctor, creo que ni siquiera sé quién es. Me aventuré a viajar con un completo desconocido-En realidad Tara no parecía prestar atención a sus últimas declaraciones.

-¿Som-soy tan obvia?-Preguntó apenada.

-A mí parecer ambos lo son-Tara se acercó bruscamente al rostro de la pegaso gris-¿Qué-qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-La había incomodado.

-Tienes estrabismo, tus ojos.

-Oh, eso. Sí, desde que tengo memoria. Tuve una cirugía fallida cuando era más pequeña y desde entonces sólo he tenido terapia para poder mantenerme en vuelo, lo mejor para una vida normal.

-Derpy, es claro que al menos tú no eres de este tiempo, nuestra enfermería tiene medicamento que podría ayudarte, ¡hola! Medicina del futuro-Explicaba muy animada, optimista de ayudarla.

-Yo… no estoy segura-Tomó una postura muy tímida y reservada-, no tengo idea de nada de esto, es, creo que es demasiado para mí.

-Entiendo-El Doctor levantó la cabeza sobre su hombro, había escuchado las palabras de su acompañante.

-Sin duda es muy emocionante y fascinante capitán Apolo-Exclamaba el Doctor volviendo su mirada a su dejada acompañante con un gesto de invitación a unírsele de nuevo-, pero hay algo que no puedo dejar de preguntarme. Si esto era un satélite televisivo ¿qué los ha hecho venir aquí? Digo, a todo un grupo de técnicos como ustedes-Eso sonaba más a algo que Derpy pudiera entender. Junto con Tara, ambas se acercaron para escuchar la narración del capitán, a pesar de que una había vivido esa historia.

-Oh, eso es muy interesante, pero ¿por qué contárselos cuando podría dejarlos a ustedes mismos escucharlo?

-¿Escucharlo?-Preguntó muy confundida la pegaso.

-Un día, la transmisión en los televisores de toda Equestria fue interrumpida por nada más que estática, un menor experimentado equipo de ingenieros fue enviado al satélite para una revisión encontrando que habíamos recibido una transmisión.

-¿Una transmisión?

-¡Un mensaje! ¡Del espacio!-Eso sí lo entendía.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Y qué era el mensaje?-Se sujetó de la pierna del Doctor para evitar caer de la emoción.

-Bueno-Rascó su nuca-, ese es el problema. Está en un lenguaje diferente. Permítanme mostrarles-Levanto en su pezuña un rectángulo gris que introdujo en una rejilla de la computadora. La pantalla mostro una línea azul que al paso de unos segundos empezó a moverse de arriba abajo en formas muy aleatorias acompañada de un chirriante sonido que lastimaba los oídos de Derpy pero los demás parecían acostumbrados ya tras haberlo escuchado muchas veces. Sin que terminara de reproducirse, Apolo extrajo el casete-. El equipo no está conformado únicamente por ingenieros que mantienen el satélite o astrónomos que se aseguran de mantenerlo bien ubicado. Hay expertos en lenguas que buscan traducirlo desesperadamente. ¡Este podría ser un gran paso en nuestra historia!

-¡Sin duda lo será!

-¿Doctor?

-Conozco ese lenguaje.

-¿Qué usted qué?-Tara se unió a la conversación.

-Sin embargo no por completo, lo reemplace con pez por alguna razón. ¡Pero! La TARDIS puede traducirlo.

-¿La TARDIS?

-Mi nave, ¡en la que mi acompañante y yo llegamos! Vamos. Hay un mensaje que traducir-Derpy caminó junto al Doctor hacía la TARDIS la cual había sido movida después de que fuera considerada un estorbo para los obreros. Tara por su parte, se ocupó de mover la silla de ruedas de su capitán.

-¡Ahhh!-Apolo obligó a retroceder a Tara al empujar su silla en reversa al aterrarse por la inmensidad del interior de la TARDIS-¡Es más grande por dentro que por fuera!

Derpy y el Doctor asomaron sus rostros por la puerta abierta-Eh, sí. Te acostumbrarás.

El grupo de los cuatro ponies miraban muy ansiosos el monitor de la TARDIS que reproducía el mensaje y a las primeras muestras de un aparente lenguaje, sólo un segundo después, una voz femenina se puso encima de estos narrando el mensaje en el lenguaje que todos los presentes entendían: "hemos observado lo lejos que han llegado, tras muchos años de progreso y desarrollo han dado a penas su primer gran salto a la inmensidad del universo. Les aplaudimos y ofrecemos un casco amigo a su especie-Derpy retrocedió un poco, intimidada por la voz proveniente de la computadora-. No buscamos más que un vínculo e hermandad entre su especie y la nuestra. Es por eso que anexamos a este mensaje las coordenadas de nuestro hogar-Las pupilas de Apolo y Tara parecían ser capaces de desaparecer en cualquier momento, y sus globos oculares capaces de saltar de sus cuencas-, en deseo de que nos alcancen en lo alto del espacio.

-¡Waaahaaa!-De no ser por la incapacidad para hacerlo, el capitán Apolo ya se encontraría saltando de un lado a otro por todo el interior de la TARDIS-¡Podemos volver a casa y llevar las noticias de toda Equestria, la princesa se volverá loca! ¡Descargaremos el resto de la información y descifraremos las coordenadas! ¡Va a ser increíble!-Tara no podía sentirse más alegre de ver a su amigo recuperar su jovial actitud ante el gran éxito que había conseguido-¡Tan pronto el satélite sea devuelto a sus mejores condiciones y aquella diabólica computadora-Ahí estaba de nuevo, la computadora para Derpy Hooves-, anunciaré a toda la tripulación que volvemos a casa!-Dio un par de saltos cargando consigo la silla de ruedas.

-¡Capitán tenga cuidado!-Tara corrió detrás de él intentando sujetar la silla de ruedas.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el Doctor mirando a la ausente pegaso gris.

-Esa computadora dijo que nos convertimos en una raza cruel y está asustada de que lleguemos más lejos de nuestro propio planeta. De verdad sonaba asustada. Doctor, ¿esa especia que se ha comunicado con nosotros está en peligro?-El Doctor podía entender su preocupación, después de todo esto era algo completamente nuevo para ella.

-Ven conmigo.

El pony terrestre llegó con los demás ingenieros que se encontraban terminando de reparar la puerta que daba a la sala del computador. La puerta volvía a abrirse automáticamente, y el sistema de seguridad era lo último que faltaba por ser habilitado. Se cerró a su ingreso y caminó por la colgante plataforma hasta la muerta computadora. Se apoyó de sus piernas traseras para sujetar la computadora y girarla para ver sus conexiones traseras y finalmente terminar con sus ciclo de vida-Modelo de serie "FALL3N P3GA5U5", sabía que debíamos usar el más reciente-Comenzó a tararear una canción ignorando por completo el leve brillo que esta volvía a emitir de su pantalla, la cual mostraba solamente un punto rojo en su centro, el retorno de la voz mecánica lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando exclamo:

-¡Iniciando actualización!

-¡¿Qué demon-?!-Su frase fue cortada por una fuerte descarga que petrifico su cuerpo y lo hizo caer al vacío a sus espaldas, mismo que rodeaba el pasillo colgante del cuarto.

-Recopilando información nueva-Continuó la voz-, iniciando cálculos.

El protector de la ventana se elevó lentamente después de ser solicitado por el Doctor mediante un control de voz. Giró con una sonrisa para Derpy y con un movimiento de cabeza la animó a avanzar con él al borde de la ventana para apreciar el infinito cielo estrellado y, debajo del satélite, el inmóvil planeta Equus, donde, como lo había dicho el Doctor, ahí ya hacía su hogar hace cientos de años, después de una gran explosión tecnológica-Han pasado ya tantos años y estoy seguro de que siguen aterrados, como si los panquecillos y la leche fueran a matarlos, o que despierten y su ciudad esté bajo el ataque de un oso abeja, qué locuras. Nunca se ponen a imaginar si sobrevivirán ni sobre adónde llegarán. Ni mucho menos en quiénes pueden llegar a ser. No dejes que la visión de un ser sin alma límite la tuya. Él nos teme, sí. Seguro es porque no puede razonar las acciones como nosotros. Los he visto Derpy. Los he visto atacarse y traicionarse los unos a los otros, los he visto permitirse hundirse en un infierno por su propia supervivencia y no he visto a ni uno sólo de ustedes no arrepentirse por eso. Los he visto levantarse y volver a construir, juntos. Seguro es algo que la computadora jamás vio. Jamás vio la belleza que ustedes contienen y que puede deslumbrar a todos en cualquier momento. Dime, ¿cuándo más tendrás la oportunidad de tener una vista como esta?

-Es una bella vista Doctor-Derpy encontró confort en sus palabras y, confiada dejo reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo terrestre.

-Tara ofreció a curar tus ojos, ¿por qué la has rechazado?-Se encargó de asesinar brutalmente la armoniosa atmosfera-Entiendo que no confíes en la nueva tecnología pero…

-No es sólo por eso, sí me da miedo, más de lo que imaginas pero, hay más. Después de la cirugía fallida de potrilla, no podía parar de llorar, no quería volver a recibir las mismas burlas de vuelta en la escuela. Así que mi mamá intento consolarme y me dijo que si esta no había funcionado era porque, porque mis ojos eran especiales y me hacían especiales. Yo le creí y continué siempre teniendo que dar de más. Mi vida nunca ha estado llena de logros Doctor. Temo que si ahora me curan, pierda lo único que me hace especial-Ocultó su rostro por el cual se deslizaban dos delicadas lágrimas.

El Doctor tomó su rostro sobre sus pezuñas y lo levantó gentilmente sonriéndole-Tus ojos son hermosos Derpy, pero no creo que sean lo único que te hagan especial. Te he visto volar a mi lado, e inclusive me salvaste. Has demostrado que sin importar tus problemas, mismos que decidiste aceptar, puedes hacer cosas espectaculares, brillantes-Movió a un lado el mechón caído de la melena de la yegua-, y estoy seguro de que harás muchas más cosas brillantes. Porque tú eres una pony especial-Derpy volvió a derramar un par de lágrimas más, esta vez de júbilo ante las hermosas palabras que había recibido. Saltó abrazando a pony terrestre quien se sorprendió pero después correspondió al gesto. Ambos permanecieron así, en silencio total, dejando que el pulso del otro volviera a encontrar una tranquilidad que pudieron creer perdida tiempo atrás. Y que desgraciadamente, sería perdida de nuevo cuando las rojas alarmas volvieron a chillar asustando a ambos-¡Doctor!

-Oh, no-Susurró procurando no asustar más a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué está pasando Apolo?!-Gritó el Doctor al entrar corriendo a la sala de control que ahora era iluminada por rojas linternas y no permitía volver al silencio con todas las alarmas presentes. El capitán se veía inmóvil frente al panel de control, Tara hacía todo lo posible por regresarlo a la realidad pero este fue bruscamente tomado por los hombros por el pony azulado-¡Apolo, ¿qué está pasando?!

-La pesadilla Doctor-Respondió lentamente humedeciendo sus partidos labios-, ha tomado control sobre todo el satélite.

Los cuatro más cercanos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación-¿Doctor?

-Estamos a su merced… ¿dónde está tu ingeniero? Quien iba a desconectarla.

-Muerto, las cámaras lo confirman-Comunicó la unicornio.

-¡Fantástico!-Se quejó volviendo su vista a Apolo-Capitán, necesito que me escuche en estos momentos porque a partir de ahora todos dependemos de usted, ¡porque usted fue elegido por su gran capacidad para controlar situaciones así! ¿Qué cree que tiene planeado?

-Está apagando cada centro de gravedad… nos odia tanto que no dejará ni a uno sólo de nuestra especie vivo.

-¿Qué va a pasar?-Derpy intentó recibir respuestas.

-Vamos a caer-Dijo Tara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desde el espacio?!-Y como si lo buscara, en ese preciso momento el suelo a sus pies comenzó a temblar y muchos de los monitores a apagarse.

-¡Está por terminar con esos centros de gravedad!

-Capitán, piense ¿qué hacemos? Vamos a caer si no recuperamos el control, ¡caeremos sobre el planeta!

-El satélite es pequeño, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa si caemos desde esta altura?-Preguntó Derpy.

-Todos mueren-Un gran impacto los hizo caer a todos al suelo, con gran esfuerzo se pusieron de pie de nuevo y vieron a través del cristal como iban en picada al perder todo soporte gravitacional.

-¡Capitán!-El Doctor gritó a su oído pero fue empujado por Tara quien corrió para estar frente a frente con Apolo y sujeto una de sus piernas delanteras.

-Apolo, por favor. Te necesitamos, yo te necesito-Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver en sí, tardó segundos en analizar la situación y las opciones.

-Se acabó, en poco tiempo llegaremos al punto sin retorno-Se oía preocupado, pero no le costó nada recuperar la compostura y verse firme ante su tripulación-. Es por eso que tengo un plan y voy a necesitar su ayuda Doctor.

El Doctor sonrió alegre de que el capitán se recuperara a tiempo para hacer algo-Soy todo oídos.

-Su TARDIS, es más grande por dentro que por fuera ¿cree que mi tripulación consiga entrar ahí?

-¿Su tripulación en mi TARDIS?-Parecía molesto tan sólo por imaginar la idea y su mueca de desagrado en los labios no se preocupaba por ocultarlo.

-¡Doctor!-El regaño de Derpy lo obligó a aceptar la idea.

-Oh, estarán muy cómodos, supongo-Comentó sarcástico cruzando las piernas.

-Bien, necesito que vayamos a desconectar esa infernal máquina para recuperar el control y destruir el satélite antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca para que los escombros hagan daño. Doctor, habrá que abrir muchas puertas para salvar a todos mis ponies, ¿cuento con usted?

El Doctor salió, con una gran determinación marcada en el rostro, llevando consigo al capitán en su silla de ruedas pero al legar a la primera puerta y utilizar el destornillador sobre de ella, este no surtió efecto alguno-. No…

-Doctor ¿ahora qué?-Preguntó la angustiada unicornio.

-Ha conseguido bloquear la señal de mi destornillador.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Hay un lugar, sobre el que esa maldita computadora no tiene control alguno. Los conductos de ventilación. Lo dirigiré desde aquí Doctor. Podré guiarlo hasta la habitación donde está y entonces el regreso será más sencillo-Y así, con ayuda de Tara movió su silla frente a los pocos monitores activos asegurándose de que los planos fueran aún visibles y el micrófono funcionara-Debe estar ocupada deshaciéndose de lo que la amenaza por lo que debemos contar aún con un factor sorpresa, pero una vez que se dé cuenta, inutilizará el sistema de comunicación. Debemos ser rápidos-El pony terreste de corta melena negra asintió con seguridad y junto con Derpy entraron al sistema de ventilación.

-No vendrás conmigo-Sentenció el Doctor.

-¿Bromeas?-Le parecía que así era-Tú me invitaste.

-No a esto. Por favor, quédate aquí-Derpy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-. Por favor, por favor, por favor-Derpy agachó el rostro derrotada.

Lo levantó de nuevo con una expresión más suave-Ten cuidado, por favor-El Doctor sólo asintió.

-Bien Doctor, si gira a la derecha se encontrará sólo a tres aperturas más y entonces-La señal se cortó, tal como había predicho y entonces la voz a Apolo fue reemplazada por una robótica:

-Doctor, ¿ha venido por una segunda opinión?-En ese momento los ventiladores se encendieron todos a la par con un fuerte viento que amenazaba con atrapar al Doctor en cualquier momento mientras luchaba por mantener su persistente avance antes de caer en la segunda desviación donde justo bajo sus pies se encontraba uno de los visiblemente filosos ventiladores. El Doctor consiguió sujetarse de las paredes metálicas pero era difícil para él volver a subir, tensando sus muslos dio un gran salto volviendo a pegarse en los extremos del conducto, el viento lo atraía milésima por milésima. Dio otro salto, estaba cerca del borde que lo regresaría al camino principal, y su sudor amenazaba con segarlo y dejarle unos ardientes ojos. Dio otro salto más y movió sus piernas delanteras sobre la fría superficie que lo llevaría a su destino. Seguro de no tener que volver a caer a ningún otro ventilador galopó ferozmente y dio un largó salto para lograr su cometido y después se deslizó golpeando la rejilla que lo separaba de la habitación y que con sus firmes piernas logró arrojar lejos en la habitación. Consiguió caer sobre sus cuatro cascos y levantó la vista con una muy seria mirada.

-¡Esto termina ahora!

-¡Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!-El capitán gritaba con gran euforia al micrófono sin recibir respuesta del otro lado-He perdido la comunicación.

-Oh, no, Doctor-Susurró preocupada Derpy.

-Habrás notado ya que he conseguido inutilizar tu bastante útil destornillador sónico, así que sin él, dime ¿qué piensas que puedes hacer contra mí?

-Sigues necesitando una fuente de alimentación, una muy parecida a la que está a tus espaldas-Emprendió un veloz galope contra la computadora, inseguro de que haría una vez que se encontrará frente a frente ¿la saltaría o se deslizaría debajo de ella? Lo cierto era que ¿acaso ella permitiría eso? Rayos de electricidad cruzaban de pared a pared obligando al Doctor a esquivarlos ya fuera saltándolos o deslizándose sobre el suelo, hasta que uno de ellos logró acertar un golpe a su costado y sacarlo al borde de la plataforma colgante. Con un inminente riesgo de caer, se apresuró a observar alrededor suyo en busca de algún recurso que lo ayudase. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo identificar un cable suelto.

-Admítelo Doctor, está noche, las computadoras han ganado-Ahora necesitaba una distracción.

-Lo admito, ¡sí! Me has vencido-comenzaba a moverse por el borde buscando acercarse lo más posible al cable pero siempre intentando mantenerse de bajo perfil-, así que dime ¿qué pasara una vez que esta cosa se estrelle? ¡Tú también morirás!

-Así será, por un fin mayor.

-Y nunca, ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar en que lo que ha hecho esa estúpida especie no ha sido por esas mismas razones? ¿Por un bien mayor?-Cada vez estaba más cerca, cada vez sentía más esa adrenalina de que sería descubierto en cualquier momento en su movida-Eso no te haría muy diferente a ellos. No te haría mejor que ellos. ¿Dónde quedaría tu superioridad?-Necesitaba cegarla, y es que ¿cómo ciegas a algo que lo ve todo?

-Quedaría en que yo fui el único capaz de reconocerla, así como reconozco tus inútiles intentos de salvarla-Un rayo salió disparado de la pared opuesta del rostro del Doctor el cual fue por completo el impulso que necesitaba para saltar a ese cable suelto que sujeto con sus dientes y con el que se balanceó a la espalda de la aterradora inteligencia artificial-¡No!-Los rayos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia esta vez en mayores cantidades y por seguro que con un voltaje mayor perfecto para terminar con la vida del viajero pero este parecía ignorarlos por completo, dejarlos sin importancia, inútiles tal como creía la computadora que eran sus deseos, y es que sabía por lo que iba. Desconectaría esa computadora sin importar nada más-¡Detienes lo necesario Doctor! Pero como dije que han venido otros antes que yo, vendrán otros más y sin importar cuántos, llegará el día en el que el destino se cumpla y esta especie sea extinguida.

-Intenta decirle eso a un viajero del tiempo que ha visto el futuro-Se burló el Doctor desconectando la fuente de alimentación con lo que dejaría sin energía alguna a todo el satélite. Ahora tendría sólo segundos para deshacerse de esa máquina. Mordió su destornillador y apunto al alto soporte que bajaba desde el techo a la parte superior de la computadora, de este saltaron un par de chispas y un tornillo fue fundido dejando a la gran pantalla caer y estrellarse en el suelo quebrando su cristal y después caer al vacío por el cual tenía la intención de sepultar al Doctor. Devolvió la energía al satélite y trotó a la entrada con un destornillador perfectamente funcional que le permitiría abrir cualquier puerta en su camino.

-¡Doctor, Doctor, Doctor! ¡Por favor responda!-Derpy no dejaba de sudar y morder su pezuña por el nerviosismo que le causaba pensar que su amigo se encontraba en la más desfavorable de las situaciones y si él no tenía éxito, no sólo ellos perderían, sino todo el planeta lo haría.

-¡Aquí el Doctor en dirección a la sala principal, recogiendo a cada tripulante que se encontraba encerrado en las demás salas!

-¡Sí!-Derpy saltó de la emoción al escuchar su voz de nuevo.

-Entramos al punto sin retorno varios minutos atrás. El apagón no me permitió notificarme, pero, eso sólo significa que el proceso de autodestrucción debe empezar ahora mismo.

-¡Sí, estamos cerca! ¡Enciéndalo ya capitán! ¡Y asegúrese de que todos los presentes entren en la TARDIS! ¡En especial Derpy Hooves!-Por alguna razón sintió su corazón saltar al escuchar su nombre provenir de él.

-¡Han escuchado, todos dentro!-Dirigió a sus acompañantes presentes mientras el volvía para tomar algo muy importante: el casete con el mensaje y las importantes coordenadas.

La puerta de la sala de control se abrió mostrando al Pony del Tiempo frente a una pequeña pero cuantiosa cantidad de tripulantes ansiosos por ingresar a la inesperada capsula de entrada-Lamentamos la tardanza-Abrió paso para que los uniformados corrieran dentro de la TARDIS.

-¡Doctor!-Derpy quería saltar y volar a él pero una explosión en el interior del cuarto no le permitió cumplir su deseo.

-¡Ya no hay más tiempo Doctor!-El capitán volvió a poner su silla en dirección, Tara estaba evitando que sus compañeros salieran alterados del interior de la cabina telefónica. El Doctor se unió a ella para asegurarse de que nadie quedara fuera mientras Apolo daba todo de sí para impulsar esa silla cuando notó que el bolsillo de su uniforme estaba vacío. El Doctor y Tara ya estaban por entrar cuando realizaron que el capitán Apolo iba de regreso hacia el frente de la habitación.

-¡Capitán!-Gritó la preocupada unicornio.

-¡Capitán, ¿qué está haciendo?!-Gritó alterado el Doctor.

-Por ninguna razón perderé esas coordenadas, es la razón por la que vinimos aquí-Otra explosión interrumpió sus palabras y además lo arrojó de su silla de ruedas irónicamente, cerca del casete.

-Doctor, necesitamos que conduzca esto-Derpy pedía levantada sobre el tablero central de la TARDIS.

-Apolo-El Doctor dudo acerca de arrojarse por él al campo minado que ya ardía en llamas cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la femenina figura saltar con las piernas delanteras extendidas hacia la dirección de su capitán-¡Tara, no!-En vano, el Doctor alzó una de sus pezuñas delanteras hacia la unicornio que caía en el interior del satélite en picada. Logró caer cerca y sujetar al pony terrestre que aún intentaba tomar el mensaje pero fue jalado por la unicornio en su caída, alzó la vista hacía el lugar donde estaba el casete sólo para verlo estallar como lo hacía todo el lugar. Cayó en la punta de la habitación, ambos miraron la distante cabina, y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Lo siento tanto-La yegua estalló en llanto pero fue abrazada por el semental quien, después de darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba más del casete, entendió en lo que se había convertido la situación. Depositó un beso sobre su frente bajo su cuerno y respondió:

-No, yo lo siento, fui un completo idiota, lo siento mucho Tara.

-No lo eres-Lavantó su mentón con su casco para que la mirada de ambos se clavara en la del otro. Ambos sabían bien lo que sentían por el otro, y decidieron no morir enojados uno con el otro. Escucharon la puerta de la TARDIS cerrarse y el oscilante sonido anunciar su retirada, volvieron su mirada uno al otro y antes de morir consumidos por las llamas se fundieron en un eterno beso. Un primer y último beso.

-¡Doctor, debe regresar y ayudarlos, tiene una máquina del tiempo, por Celestia!-Derpy lloraba encima de los cascos del pony que operaban el tablero de control, pero este la separo de él con una seria y fría mirada. Derpy se quedó quiera secando sus lágrimas.

Desde una playa, una pegaso sentada sobre su flanco junto a un pony terrestre de pie, miraron el satélite, que desde su vista no era más que un puntito negro en los cielos, explotar en los cielos y sus escombros que caían en llamas desintegrarse al entrar a la atmosfera siendo apenas cenizas al sumergirse al agua. El resto de los tripulantes hacían señas de respeto y homenaje a su capitán y primera oficial caídos, parados sobre una verde colina a espaldas de los dos viajeros del tiempo y el espacio. Les agradecieron a ambos antes de finalmente retirarse para reportar la conclusión de su misión.

Después de permanecer un par de horas en esa playa, meditando sobre lo que habían vivido, Derpy entró con temor de nuevo a la TARDIS y miro a su alrededor analizadoramente-Doctor, ¿alguna vez le has tenido miedo a la TARDIS por ser tener computadoras?

-La TARDIS no es una computadora. Es un ser vivo Derpy-Paso su pezuña suavemente sobre el panel de control-, y sé, por alguna razón, que se preocupa por mí y me protege-

-Pero no podemos decir que haga lo mismo por los demás ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué haces esto Derpy? Yo debería ser castigado inclusive ahora, hice demasiado empezando por traducir ese casete. Podría decir que el universo lo cobró.

-Ese es el problema, porque corrí ciegamente a ti, sin saber nada de ti, la guerra, todo lo que mencionaste a la conciencia Mestene, planetas ardiendo ¿quién eres Doctor?-El Doctor se paró frente a ella y sujeto sus piernas delanteras.

-Uno suele pensar que todo durará para siempre, los ponies y carruajes, pero todo termina eventualmente. Hasta el cielo mismo. Mi planeta ardió, en una gran guerra que perdimos, que todo el universo perdió. Soy un Pony del Tiempo, el último de ellos y viajo solo porque no hay nadie más allá afuera.

Derpy suspiró apenada-Lo siento mucho, Doctor, lo único que te puedo asegurar que no estás solo, yo estoy aquí.

-Te he ocultado ya demasiado y es probable que te siga ocultando más. Has visto lo peligroso que es, no te obligaré a quedarte ¿quieres ir a casa ahora?

-Casa suena como un lugar seguro, pero, creí que dijiste que apenas habíamos comenzado. No me gustaría perdérmelo.-El Doctor sonrió ante sus palabras y galopó al panel principal pensando: "gracias, Derpy Hooves."

Accionó la palanca para emprender un viaje al nuevo destino.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

"-Está pasando de nuevo-Explicó el regordete pony terrestre levantando restos de madera de lo que parecía un accidente de carruaje."

"-¡Y ahora yeguas y sementales, frente a ustedes el fantástico y habilidoso Hoofdini!"

"-Tomó el cuerpo de aquel pony-Dijo el Doctor a su acompañante.

-¿Y por qué busca a ese mago?

-Porque acaba de conseguir una audiencia con la princesa."

 **Doctor Whooves.**

Notas del autor: para **Spinal1248** , muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre sirven para animarme a continuar escribiendo, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Y nos leemos en una semana.


	3. El fantasma errante

No tengo propiedad intelectual ni derecho alguno sobre los personajes extraídos de la serie animada o el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ni sobre el personaje de la BBC.

Poseo únicamente las historias narradas aquí, así como los personajes de creación propia que toman un rol protagónico. Obra hecha sin fines financieros.

* * *

-… Y entonces le dije, si no son tuyas ¿a quién pertenecen estas herraduras?-El único conductor al frente del fino carruaje, no podía mostrar más irritación en su grasoso y marcado rostro, mientras andaba por el rocoso y neblinoso camino en la noche traída por la princesa Celestia, al escuchar la sonora y chirriante carcajada de su pasajero, un bien adinerado magnate pony unicornio de fuerte pelaje azul y melena negra bien peinada, cubierta por un sombrero de copa negro con un liston blanco que, además vestía un refinado traje sin duda obtenido del mejor sastre del reino, quien con sus absurdas y estúpidas bromas de mal gusto, había conseguido hacer reír a su fémina acompañante, una unicornio de pelaje blanco y rizada y esponjada melena de suave color amarillo, más alta que el promedio y que mostraba una grata elegancia además de poseer atributos cubiertos por un hermoso y provocativo vestido, que cualquier otra yegua envidiaría. Sin embargo, parecía que tenía el peor gusto en acompañantes o bien, sólo era una interesada.

Ambos sostenían una copa de cristal, llena de un líquido rojo, bebían de uno de los vinos más anejados que en dinero del semental podía pagar, repentinamente, entre su diversión, el golpe seco del carruaje deteniéndose provoco que la unicornio derramara su bebida sobre la camisa blanca del unicornio-Oh, lo siento mucho-Con su magia levitó un pañuelo rosado con el que intentó inútilmente limpiar la camisa casi seca que ahora tenía una gran mancha roja marcada de forma permanente.

Se tragó su gruñido y respiró profundamente-No te preocupes querida, no ha sido tu culpa. ¡Sino de aquel estúpido conductor!-Azotó su casco contra el asiento haciendo saltar del susto a su acompañante. Se volteó para abrir la puerta y lanzarla molesto-¡Y ahora me rogará porque no deje a sus potros sin comida!

-Por favor no-La blanca yegua se tiró sobre el asiento intentando detenerlo.

-Muffet, ¿a qué se debe esta repentina y nada planeada parada?-Llamó a su conductor sin recibir respuesta alguna-¡Moffet, tu empleador te está hablando!-Su pesada respiración lo hacía parecer que sacaba humo de los orificios nasales. Cuando su chofer comenzó a girarse lentamente su expresión de iracunda ira fue reemplazada tan rápido como una estación de radio por una de terror-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-El grito asustó a las aves cercanas, pronto otro gritó sonó, ahora de una voz femenina.

Los chonchos cascos se detuvieron y uno de ellos se levantó para detener a la pony que caminaba junto a él. Avanzó por su cuenta esta vez, y en su pezuña tomó un trozo de madera del camino. El lugar cubierto por la neblina no le permitía distinguir bien lo que se encontraba frente a ellos. Viéndose obligado a acercarse más, descubrió que la montaña de escombros se trataba de un carruaje-¿Tío?-La yegua volvió a unirse a él-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi querida Harriet, me temo que ha pasado de nuevo-Entre los escombros se podía ver surgir una pulida pezuña perteneciente a una pierna de blanco pelaje y a su lado un papel morado parecido a un panfleto-, tal como dijiste que pasaría.

A las afueras de Canterlot, con calles mejor iluminadas en la noche, las madres llamaban a sus potrillos que aún jugaban en las calles pues la hora de cenar había llegado, todos ignoraban al harapiento unicornio que avanzaba arrastrando sus cascos por el escasamente nevado suelo, agachando su rostro bajo su sombrero, cuando lo levanto había perdido todo el color de su jovial pelaje azul y este se había convertido en un brillante pero seco pelaje fantasmal así como sus ojos se habían tornado negros y sus labios desaparecido mostrando únicamente sus dientes. Dejó salir un gruñido.

 **El Doctor**

 **Derpy Hooves**

 **Doctor Whooves:**

 **El Fantasma Errante.**

-¿Adónde vamos esta vez Doctor?-Preguntó la pegaso de rubia melena sujetándose fuertemente de la consola de control para no caer ante los bruscos movimientos de la TARDIS en movimiento.

-Ya fuimos al futuro, vayamos al pasado ahora-Seguía moviendo palancas, que cada vez que Derpy ponía atención al detalle podía asegurar que eran al azar. De un momento a otro, la TARDIS quedo inmóvil-¡Llegamos!

-Me muero por ver adónde vinimos-Derpy agitó sus alas velozmente para cruzar más rápido la habitación y salir al nuevo lugar.

-¡Hey, ¿adónde vas?!

-Eh, a ¿explorar?-Se detuvo en el aire-Es por lo que vinimos ¿no?

-No puedes salir así.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Todos los ponies en Ponyville hacen su vida cotidiana así.

-Bueno, en estas fechas Ponyville apenas está consiguiendo su apogeo, estamos en Canterlot, una población muy conservadora cuando no se trata de su princesa.

-¿En qué tiempo estamos?

El Doctor se detuvo un momento a pensar-No muy atrás, tal vez unos veinte o treinta años de tu época actual.

-Bueno, pues no empaque nada Doc.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Sólo ve bajo esas escaleras y en el pasillo a la tercera puerta a la derecha junto al bote de basura encontrarás algo que ponerte-Detalló rápidamente la ubicación del armario.

-Ehhhh, está ¿bien?-Voló lentamente tratando de repetir en su mente las indicaciones para evitar perderse en el inmenso lugar que sólo se volvía más grande a cada momento.

-Ah, el reino de Canterlot, mi pequeña Harriet. El lugar de la alta élite-Comentaba el regordete pony terrestre de verde pelaje y blanca y abundante melena, cutie mark de ataúd, vestido de un ajustado traje abotonado color negro.

-Siempre he querido venir aquí tío-La linda pony terrestre de pelaje color durazno y crin café que lo acompañaba, cutie mark de un libro abierto con la portada, que tenía una luna creciente amarilla, y contraportada siendo mostradas y detrás una esfera de cristal, vestida de un vestido negro más parecido al uniforme de una sirviente.

-Lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para turistear, debemos encontrar a ese malévolo ser.

-Pero tío, una vez que lo encontremos ¿qué haremos con él? Estamos muy lejos de casa para llevarlo hasta allá de nuevo.

-¡Tienes razón! Debemos buscar posada antes.

El Doctor se encontraba debajo de la rejilla del panel de control soniqueando un par de cables color amarillo cuando la pegaso paso por encima de esta vistiendo una ramera negra con sus respectivas aperturas para la libertad de sus alas sobre un vestido purpura y una capa negra cubriendo sus hombros delanteros desnudos, dejando sin palabras al Doctor, expresión que Derpy pudo interpretar de forma errónea-No te burles-Demandó divertida ante la boca caída del semental debajo de ella.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-Exclamó sinceramente sorprendido haciendo únicamente reír más fuerte a Derpy.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?-El Doctor sonrió a su petición poniendo los cables de vuelta en su lugar y recogiendo su destornillador, el cual cayó como resultado de su sorpresa, y guardándolo de nuevo en su bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de subir por unas pequeñas y angostas escaleras reuniéndose de nuevo con su alada compañera-¿Tú no te cambiarás?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ya me cambié la chaqueta!-Derpy tenía que admitir que estaba pasando un tiempo más agradable, el Doctor no dejaba de hacerla reír esa noche. Ambos salieron de la TARDIS a las nevadas calles de Canterlot.

El moribundo unicornio de elegante vestimenta ahorra arruinada por rasgaduras que parecían obtenidas en el proceso de una pelea, se mantenía arrastrado sus pies en su andar. Se detuvo cerca de otro refinado pony, esta vez uno terrestre, lo llamó tocando su hombro y cuando volteó hacia él, levantó un panfleto a la altura de sus ojos-¡Oh, ho, ho, caballero, veo que usted ha conseguido uno de los agotados boletos para el espectáculo de esta noche!

-¡Dónde!-Demandó con una grave y rasposa voz.

-¡Oh, ho, ho, no tiene por qué comportarse de esa manera, si continúa derecho por este camino, tres calles pasadas verá el gran salón donde se llevará a cabo!-Obteniendo lo que quería, empujó fuertemente al pony y siguió arrastrándose en dirección a su objetivo.

-Señor Hoofdini, ¡señor Hoofdini!, lamento importunarlo señor, pero es su entrada-El chaparro pony de pelaje amarillo y crin verde en punta entro al reducido bastidor donde el pony de esponjada pero algo aplastada melena, color café, pelaje café claro y cutie mark de un candado abierto con la llave cerca de su cerradura, admiraba nostálgico una postal.

-Oh, lo siento mucho-Dijo guardando en forma de reflejo, la postal en el bolsillo interno de la capa morada con estrellas de color azul y amarillas estampadas a lo largo de esta, colgada debajo de su sombrero que tenía la apariencia similar.

-No se preocupe, cuando usted esté listo.

-Sí. Sólo, pensaba, ya sabe, noche de Corazones Cálidos, no es la mejor para estar solo.

-¿Nadie que lo acompañe? ¿Ninguna señora Hoofdini? ¿O algún descendiente?

-Oh, no, lamentablemente ella, se retiró hace mucho tiempo y bueno, he sido algo duro, con los asuntos familiares. Es por eso que me he exiliado a mí mismo, por así decirlo, cuando lo más correcto sería decir que yo… ¡En fin!-Gritó poniéndose de pie, dándole un veloz sorbo al líquido de la botella de cristal sobre su tocador que afortunadamente no lo ahogo y finalmente, tomando y vistiendo su capa y sombrero-¡La noche no es eterna y el espectáculo debe comenzar!

-¡Con ustedes, el gran y habilidoso mago, aquel único que ha ejecutado el peligrosísimo truco "Inmersión Lunar a la Boca de Mantícora"! ¡Hoofdini!

-¡Buenas noches yeguas y sementales!-El unicornio saltó frente al escenario con un brillante polvo cayendo a su alrededor-Para comenzar esta mágica noche-Agachó su mirada examinando a su público-¡necesitaré un voluntario!-La multitud enloqueció en ese momento, saltando sobre sus lugares para ser el afortunado en pasar a la historia con aquel gran mago de renombre-Qué te parece ¡tú!-Señaló con su pezuña a un pony en realidad joven, de fuerte pelaje azul y melena negra vestido únicamente con un abrigo y una gran bufanda roja quien mostraba en su brillante rostro una emoción inigualable.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó el portero al pony terrestre de pelaje azul y a su compañera pegaso.

De su chaqueta sacó algo parecido a una cartera negra que al abrir mostró un pedazo de papel protegido por hule, el cual desde el ángulo de vista de Derpy, se veía en blando. Lo sujeto entre sus dientes hasta que fue tomado por el portero-El Doctor más uno, podrá ver. Yo soy el Doctor y ella es mi más uno.

-Todo parece en orden. Pase Doctor, el espectáculo ya ha empezado y apuesto a que no se querrá perder nada-Les abrió camino devolviendo sus papeles al semental azul, ignorando que a sus espaldas dos figuras en las sombras se abrían paso por la reja que daba al callejón con la entrada trasera.

-¿Qué era eso? Pude ver el papel y estaba en blanco.

-Papel psíquico, muestra lo que quiero-Explicó sujetándolo de nuevo, abierto entre sus dientes.

Evitando interrumpir, el Doctor y Derpy se quedaron parados en la entrada al pasillo de salida, llegando a tiempo para ver al pony que había sido elegido como voluntario abrirse paso entre las filas de alegres espectadores, pero al llegar al pasillo recibió una fuerte patada en la quijada que lo dejo noqueado. El Doctor saltó de su lugar pero fue detenido por Derpy-¡Señor-Hoofdini señaló al unicornio de sucias ropas-, eso ha sido inmensamente descortés y violento de su parte! ¡Pediré que se quede ahí hasta que las correspondientes autoridades vengan por usted!

-¡TÚ!-Gritó levantando su fantasmal rostro, y de su boca y vacíos ojos, se proyectó una blanca cegadora luz, de su cuerpo empezó a separarse un blanco y nubloso cuerpo que con la libertad de tomar las propiedades del aire, se desplazó por todo este, buscando un nuevo cuerpo que poseer. Todo el público salió en una huida, aterrados por lo que veían. El Doctor y Derpy por su parte intentaban abrirse paso entre esta alocada multitud, pero ni siquiera la yegua gris conseguía levantar su vuelo.

-¡Tío! Llegamos a tiempo, ya se ha separado del último cuerpo que robo-Anunció Harriet.

-En tiempo-El pony verde arrojó una vela encendida directo al espectral ser que lo hizo desistir de su dirección y cambiarla para evitar las chispas, todo esto como distracción únicamente para encender una gran vara de madera que permitiera, si era posible, encargarse del fantasma que había dado problemas a esa familia hacía un tiempo.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-Gritaron al unísono el Pony del Tiempo y el famoso mago. Ambos provocando una distracción en él, suficiente grande para permitir que le fantasma avanzará pero no se hiciera con el cuerpo de Hoofdini, sino el del presentador.

-¡Oh, no!-Corrió el unicornio preocupado a él pero fue cortado su paso por la tacleada de Harriet quien con otro tablón golpeo en la cabeza al pony poseído. Se quedó firme con el rostro inclinado listo para soltar otro golpe, al pasar los segundos quedó claro que estaba inconciente.

-Wo, inclusive el fantasma quedó noqueado.

-¡¿Qué haces parada ahí Harriet, toma el cuerpo y vámonos ya antes de que despierte!-Obedeciendo sus órdenes, cargo el pequeño cuerpo en su lomo y corrió a la misma puerta por la que habían entrado. Derpy sabiendo que no conseguiría abrirse camino, desistió sus intentos y se aventuró a salir con la demás multitud para ir detrás de los dos intrusos terrestres. El Doctor, cuando la densidad de la multitud disminuyó, saltó al escenario y ayudó a Hoofdini a levantarse.

-¿Está bien?

-Lo estaré. Pero, ¿qué clase de magia era esa? ¿Cómo consiguió emitir ese ser de su cuerpo? Necesito conocer a ese asombroso mago-El Doctor giró a su espalda y levanto la ceja no tan sorprendido.

-Me parece que sigue ahí en el suelo-Hoofdini se acercó al borde de la plataforma y cayó de espaldas asqueado al ver el cuerpo apestoso residiendo aún ahí.

-Bien, esto es peor que magia, y esos intrusos-Saltó de pie de nuevo-¿adónde se han metido? Auguro que tienen explicaciones.

-Al fin concordamos en algo. Debieron haberse metido por...-Escaneó el área cuando se dio cuenta-¡Derpy!

-¿Quién?

-Mi compañera, debió haber ido tras ellos-Corrió a la salida más cercana y Hoofdini algo molesto por su descortesía salió detrás de él.

-¡Ustedes dos!-Derpy corría esquivando aún a la alterada escasa muchedumbre que corría de un lado a otro en las calles.

-¡Tío, esa pegaso viene por nosotros!-El semental se giró con una palanca entre las piernas recibiéndola con un golpe.

-¿Quién?-Presionó sus dientes al notar lo que había hecho-Demonios, lo siento tanto ¡ayúdame a meterla ahí dentro también!-Cargaron a Derpy para colocarla junto al cuerpo poseído que estaba almacenado dentro de una bolsa cuando los ojos de Harriet brillaron unas milésimas de segundo y entonces saltó casi dejando caer a la noqueada pegaso.

-¡Tío!, ¿quién es ella?

-¿Qué has visto?

-Extrañas cosas, no, no sé cómo describirlas, monstruos, el espacio y las estrellas. ¡El Pegaso Caido y la oscuridad!

-Suficiente por ahora-Ambos corrieron al frente de la pequeña carreta y amararon sus cinturones saliendo en dirección a su posada, no sin antes ser vistos por el Doctor a quien se le unió segundos después el unicornio café luchando por recuperar el aliento.

-Ya no soy joven para esto-Declaró.

-Usted, ¿tiene un carruaje?

-¿Pero qué clase de osadía es esta?

-Ellos dos, se llevaron a mi amiga-Hoofdini demostró duda unos instantes.

-¡Maldición!, bien-Silbó y a su lado apareció lo más pronto un carruaje impulsado por dos sementales en su mejor condición física-¡suba ya! Y ustedes dos no pierdan a esa carreta-Mandó a sus choferes.

-Fantástico, muchas gracias Houfi, creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy el Doctor-Dijo estrechando su pezuña.

-¡Nadie me llama Houfi!

-Las jovencitas lo hacen.

-Y usted cómo.

-Un admirador. Muchos de sus trucos son verdaderamente fascinantes. Yo sé un par de hecho.

-¿Y cómo podría?

-Uh, pergaminos.

-Me refería a que usted es un pony de… yo no he escrito ninguno.

-Lo harán sus seguidores… en realidad, más sus detractores. Para exponerlo.

-¿Lo harán?

-Complicado de explicar, sólo digamos que no soy de este tiempo… dudo que sea de algún tiempo. El punto es que es un honor vivir una aventura con usted.

-Lo mismo quiero creer señor fuera de tiempo.

-¡Llegamos!-Cantaron los conductores frente a una pequeña cabaña que permitía el hospedaje a los turistas.

-¡Llamemos a la puerta!-Exclamó el Doctor bajando del carruaje.

-Inspector de… posadas-Tocó la puerta recibiendo una mirada de decepción por parte del mago. Fue abierta por un pony terrestre de pelajé café y melena de largas patillas color blanca.

-¡No existe tal cosa! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en mi puerta? Más vale que respondan antes de que llame a las autoridades, a la mismísima guardia real-Demandaba el propietario del lugar escupiendo entre sus gritos.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que dice mi identificación? Certificada por la mismísima princesa Celestia-Levantó entre sus dientes su papel psíquico dejando una cara morada de susto en el dueño.

-¡Por favor, por favor, sean bienvenidos! Y creo que no deberíamos molestarnos en llamar ni comentar nada de esto a la guardia real-Rio nerviosamente dejando pasar a ambos sementales.

-Vayamos al grano amigo-Comenzó Hoofdini-, buscamos por un par de hospedados aquí, desconozco el nombre del caballero pero de la dama, sino me equivoco es Harriet.

-Deberá ser más detallado, como un apellido.

-¡Por favor, ¿cuántas Harriets puedes tener?!

-Checaré la libreta de inmediato.

-Vaya que puedes ser intimidante.

-Doy lo mejor de mí en mis actuaciones.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al despertarse que no fue suficiente, sentía sofocarse, y si no fuera por el fuerte grito de terror que lanzó al encontrarse con el cuerpo del presentador frente a ella, que aunque inconsciente, no era menos atemorizante considerando lo que tenía en su interior, ya hubiese cedido ante la falta de aire. Empujó el techo de madera sobre ella, haciendo sonar un fuerte impacto al caer al suelo de la habitación. Saltó fuera de la caja descubriendo que se trataba de un ataúd considerablemente grande para que ambos entraran ahí. Pensó que no debió haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que a pusieron ahí, y más que era suertuda de que no lo hubieran sellado-¿Escuchaste eso tío?-La pegaso pudo escuchar desde dentro la voz de la yegua que se había presentado al espectáculo de Hoofdini y que parecía muy interesada más en el fantasma que el cuerpo que poseyera. Se preguntó, qué habrá sido del cuerpo anterior en el que residió. Y, qué haría cuando despertara-El fantasma sigue ahí.

-Locuras, sabes muy bien que si bien dura más tiempo con vida al poseer un cuerpo, este tiempo también es limitado. Una vez que este ya no tenga más vida, volveremos a casa-Lo que significaba que buscaría otro pronto, y el único cerca era el de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron al escuchar el rechinar de la madera a su espalda, corrió a la puerta intentando abrirla desesperada.

-¡Ayuda por favor!

-¡Tío!, creo que es la pegaso, debe-deberíamos ayudarla.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es el fantasma intentando engañarnos?

-¡Tío, por favor!

-Finalmente la encontré señor, ella se hospeda junto con un semental en la cabaña número cuatro, en el patio trasero-Se acercó de nuevo el dueño de la posada a los dos ponies quienes alzaron el oído al escuchar el grito clamando por ayuda de una voz femenina-¿qué habrá sido eso?

-No se preocupe, por eso estamos aquí-Notificó el Doctor al cruzar la puerta trasera con el unicornio delante de él. Con ayuda del destornillador sónico irrumpieron en el lugar indicado y se encontraron pronto frente a los dos ponies terrestres sellando la puerta que recibía duros y desesperados golpes-¡Apártense de ahí!-Sentenció el Doctor con una seria mirada.

-Ahí no hay nada más que muertos.

-¡Los muertos no golpean a la puerta!-Ambos familiares fueron rodeados por un aura mágica perteneciente a Hoofdini quien la utilizó para apartarlos lanzándolos un poco fuerte contra las paredes en direcciones opuestas, dejo que el Doctor fuera quien abriera la puerta. Derpy cayó al suelo.

-Ups, lo siento-Se disculpó ayudándola a levantarse.

-No importa, ciérrala ya-Despreció sus cascos y se levantó por su propia cuenta cerrando de nuevo la puerta con un azote y arrebatando el destornillador de la chaqueta del Pony del Tiempo, sujetándolo en su pezuña, bloqueo la puerta otra vez.

-En serio, ¿cómo hacen para sujetarlo en sus pezuñas?-Se apartaron de la puerta, que ahora recibía golpes de parte del pony poseído aún atrapado. Miro a su lado y con una sonrisa recuperó su destornillador.

-Bien, quiero respuestas, para empezar ¿quiénes son ustedes?-El mago señalo a Harriet y después a su tío-¿Qué es esa cosa y finalmente, qué hacía en mi espectáculo?-Los ponies terrestres se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al trío algo apenados. Harriet fue la primera en hablar.

-Mis más honestas apologías, no teníamos intención alguna de lastimar ni a tu amiga ni a usted señor Hoofdini.

-Nosotros no somos más que parte de un servicio funerario-Prosiguió su tío-, un servicio ubicado en Manehattan.

-¿Y esa cosa?

-No lo sabemos con precisión, lo definimos como un fantasma.

-¡No existe tal cosa!

-Para un mago, debería tener una mente más abierta-Lo reprendió el Doctor.

-Vamos Doctor, usted conoce tan bien y me ha dicho que conocerán cómo funciona la magia. Son trucos, y apostaría a que eso que llaman fantasma también lo es.

-Hoofdini, si no va a aportar con algo valioso, con el respeto que le doy como fanático, ¡cállese!-La brusquedad de las palabras del pony azul tomaron sorprendieron y dejaron sin palabras al mago, quien agachó la cabeza molesto en respuesta-, por favor señor, continúe-Le sonrió.

-Una noche, una especie de rasgadura, una grieta apareció pero no en una pared del lugar ¡sino en el aire!, y esa criatura emergió de ahí tomando el cuerpo de un empleado mío.

-¡Oh, Manehattan! Debí haberlo sabido-Chilló el Doctor interrumpiendo la explicación.

-¿Qué pasa en Manehattan Doctor?-Preguntó Derpy.

-Hay, bueno, habrá, una gran grieta.

-¿Habrá?-Preguntaron casi todos los demás al unísono.

-Es complicado de explicar, es decir si fuéramos ahora mismo a Manehattan la grieta no estaría presente, no he llegado al momento donde esta aparece. Sin embargo, sin necesidad de estar presente en un tiempo exacto como el ahora, puede enviar cosas, objetos, ponies, seres alienígenas y de otras dimensiones y universos a través de ella a cualquier momento del tiempo pero siempre emergiendo en Manehattan.

-Juro que la próxima vez que empieces con tus tecnicismos brinco de la TARDIS en movimiento-Amenazó la pegaso.

-¿Fantasmas de otros tiempos y dimensiones?, ¡ridiculeces!-Volvió a mostrar su escepticismo el molestó unicornio.

-Lamento las interrupciones, por favor, continúe.

-Aunque el fantasma es real, concuerdo con el señor Hoofdini, eso que dice son ridiculeces.

-Por favor, continúe-Volvió a pedir el Doctor.

-Pudimos contenerlo dentro de un cuerpo, pero después el cuerpo se podría más rápido de lo que una vida tomaría. El fantasma se veía obligado a buscar un cuerpo nuevo y luego otro más. Finalmente una noche, mientras mi sobrina y yo cumplíamos con un trabajo este escapo, seguimos los rumores hasta llegar aquí. Fue dejando un pequeño rastro de cadáveres a su paso, lo que nos llevó a concluir que necesita un cuerpo o muere más rápido sin uno.

-No mienta, ustedes lo sabían, convenientemente encontraron el rastro hasta acá en Canterlot y más aún, aparecieron justo a tiempo en el espectáculo de magia.

-No sólo habla como si esto hubiera pasado ya para usted, sino que también ata cabos que nunca existieron ¿quién es usted señor Doctor?

-Sólo un pony de paso-Desvió la vista de él-Fue Harriet ¿cierto?-La mencionada levanto el rostro abochornado y con labios temblorosos.

-Ella podía verlo. Digo, ustedes parecían listos para esto, no estaban asustados de enfrentarlo, como si fuera ya algo común.

-Ella tiene un don, un don que le ha permitido ver más en las personas, su historia, su pasado e inclusive su futuro-Derpy sintió la mirada de la pony sobre ella-, y a veces cuando ya estaban muertos podía seguir hablando con ellos. Lamentablemente nunca pudo ver más allá de la grieta que usted mencionó.

-Entiendo, es fantástico. Eres fascinante Harriet. Lo que nos deja ahora con una única pregunta más.

-¿Por qué fue a mi presentación?

-Esa pregunta está mal formulada, la pregunta correcta es ¿qué hace usted en Canterlot?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa pregunta sería la correcta?

-Sólo responda por favor, nuestro huésped empieza a golpear cada vez más fuerte-Arrojó su casco hacia su espalda señalando los golpes que sólo se volvían sordos ante los gritos de la discusión de los presentes.

-Dudo que tenga la fuerza para romper una puerta de madera tan fina y gruesa-Comentó Harriet.

-Supervivencia, te sorprendería. Ahora, Hoofdini, ¿qué fue lo que lo trajo aquí?

-Fui invitado por la princesa Celestia para un espectáculo en su castillo. Ya que no estoy muy cómodo en casa, empecé a trabajar desde antes.

-No lo entiendo aún Doctor, ¿por qué el fantasma lo buscaría a él?

-Porque ha probado cada cuerpo, terrestre, pegaso, unicornio y ninguno ha sido suficiente. ¿Qué me dice del cuerpo de un alicornio?-Un pedazo de madera salió volando dejando detrás un orifico en la puerta por el cual cruzaba un casco, entro de nuevo y volvió a golpear humillando la estructura de la puerta.

-¡Doctor!-Derpy corrió lejos de ahí.

-Doctor, seres de otro universo, tiempo o dimensión, real o no, esto es demasiado para mí-Hoofdini huyó del lugar. Al siguiente golpe Derpy cayó de espaldas por el susto y fue sujetada por Harriet a quien le brillaron los ojos unas milésimas de segundo y luego volteó a mirarla con una extraña e indescriptible expresión. Derpy se separó inmediatamente de ella. Harriet salió del trance con el golpe final que le dieron a la puerta. El cuerpo tomado no podía verse en peor estado, amenazante de quedarse sin piel, en puros huesos dentro de pronto. Sin duda quedaría inútil para el ser que encontró un hogar en él. Y así fue, el cuerpo cayó al suelo volviéndose polvo en el proceso, y al fantasmal ser se movió por la habitación en busca de un nuevo cuerpo, centrando su vista en Derpy, quien fue tacleada fuera del camino por Harriet y esta última, fue quien recibió el golpe del fantasma.

-¡Harriet, no!-Su tío intentó correr a ella pero fue detenido por el Doctor.

-¿Por qué?-Derpy la miraba con ojos llorosos, llena de preocupación.

-Porque he…-Hacía gestos de dolor, nadie de los presentes entendería nunca lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, y con sus cascadas de lágrimas podían hacerse sólo una idea-porque he visto tu futuro, debes estar ahí para él cuando la oscuridad caiga-Hizo un movimiento de ojos en dirección al Doctor quien se preguntaba en qué momento vio el futuro de su compañera. Se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas-. Doctor, el don se presentó en mí cuando era una niña, escapaba de las comidas familiares para visitar la oficina de mi tío, donde dejaban los cadáveres. Argh, podía verlos, podía ver los espíritus rondar el lugar, me hice amiga de muchos de ellos, me enseñaron cosas y yo ayudaba a que dejaran este lugar. Podía guiarlos, controlarlos y puedo controlar a este también, sostenerlo hasta que mi cuerpo sea inútil para él y muera conmigo.

-¡Doctor no puede dejarla hacer eso!-Él la ignoro por completo y se acercó a Harriet pasando su pezuña por su mejilla.

-Harriet, ¿crees que puedas hacer eso?-Ella asintió repetidas veces muy rápido.

-Harriet, hija no-Su tío rogaba porque recapacitara.

-Puedo, puedo hacerlo tío… puedo… ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡No, no puedo, duele mucho! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Harriet por favor, dependemos de ti ahora-El Doctor le pidió.

-Doctor, no puede hacer eso, ayúdela, por favor.

-Doctor, no deje que mi sobrina muera-Rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo permitir que controle un cuerpo tan poderoso como el de una alicornio que puede levantar y descender cuerpos celestiales tales como el sol y la luna. Equestria simplemente quedaría devastada…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hoofdini corría por la extensión del patio en dirección a la salida, cuando distraido por el grito, golpeó su rostro en un poste de luz. Cuando se puso de pie listo para correr de nuevo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver su preciada postal cubierta por un poco de nieve, la levanto con ayuda de su magia y la miro con determinación analizando todo lo que sabía del fantasma. Sonrió cuando creyó tener un plan listo. Galopó devuelta a la cabaña.

-¡Está luchando, está luchando, arghhhhhh! ¡No sé cuánto soportaré Doctor! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

-Está asustado de que puedas luchar contra él Harriet, y está usando más energía de la que tiene, pronto cederá. No te rindas.

-¡Doctor!-Llamó el unicornio parado al pie de la puerta.

-¡Señor Hoofdini!-El enterrador pony terrestre lo miro asombrado, de verdad creía que no volvería y por mucho que le doliera, en el fondo lo creía lo correcto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-El fantasma lucharía ahora con más fuerza por escapar de su cuerpo actual para tomar el indicado.

-¡Tenía razón Doctor, un mago sin una mente abierta para sorprenderse a sí mismo, jamás logrará sorprender a los demás! ¡Me quieres a mí fantasma! ¡Soy todo tuyo! ¡Deja el cuerpo de esa jovencita y ven por mí!

-¡Harriet, no lo dejes ir!-El Doctor le gritó.

-No sé cuánto más voy a… ¡ahhhhhhhhhh!

-Por favor Doctor-Rogaron una vez más el tío de la poseída y la mismísima Derpy Hooves.

-Doctor, confíe en mí-La mirada de determinación que vestía sin duda no sería suficiente, el Doctor dudaba pero finalmente…

-Harriet, déjalo ir.

-¡Arghhhhhh!-Gritó al sentir la acumulación de energía salir disparada como bala de un cañón del interior de su cuerpo. Se tiró al suelo exhausta. Todos miraban la energía del ser volar velozmente hacía el reconocido unicornio quien cerró los ojos como si aceptara su destino, pero a mitad de distancia, los abrió y de su cuerno un disparo de magia se extendió y luego se convirtió en una esfera que encapsulo a la criatura emergida de la grieta.

-¡Ha, has caído dentro de una de mis famosas esferas irrompibles, aquellas que sólo yo puedo atravesar para introducir y extraer objetos sin afectarlas en lo más mínimo como parte de mi presentación!

-¡Brillante!-Gritó emocionado el Pony del Tiempo.

-Usted lo dijo, señor enterrador, sin cuerpo resistirá menos tiempo, ¡sólo debo mantener la esfera firme!-En el interior el fantasma giraba por toda intentando estallarla y reclamar su premio, varios de los golpes eran algo efectivos pues hacían tambalear al mago, los espectadores observaban en silencio el dramático e incierto espectáculo, mientras Hoofdini se bañaba en su propio sudor, antes de que se dieran cuenta el fantasma comenzaba a ceder y desvanecerse como si estuviera evaporándose, gracias en mayor parte a la energía que había perdido en su pelea interna contra Harriet.

-¡Sí!-Gritó el regordete pony dejando a su sobrina descansar en el firme suelo, saltando él para sujetar y bailar con Derpy quien asombrada por su atrevimiento le soltó una cachetada y después se disculpó. Todos los presentes activos rieron divertidos por la escena.

-¡Bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí?!-El dueño de la posada entró bruscamente al lugar. El Doctor volvió a mostrarle el papel psíquico.

-Tranquilo, me he asegurado de que todo esté en orden y su lugar recibirá la mejor de las calificaciones-Los ojos se le iluminaron.

De vuelta en el centro de Equestria, Harriet y su tío terminaban de subir sus maletas a su pequeña carreta y daban sus despedidas a los ciertamente inesperados compañeros de crimen que se les unieron en su aventura-Señor Hoofdini, realmente espero que pueda disculparnos por los problemas que le hemos provocado, necesito que sepa que no ha sido para nada nuestra intención. Y estoy en eterna deuda de que un mago tan conocido y espectacular como usted, haya salvado a mi sobrina-Lo halagaba mientras estrechaba su casco.

-Salvada por un mago tan espectacular, eh, puedo perdonarlo por eso ¿alguna vez ha visto alguno de mis espectáculos?-El pony de blanca melena lo miro muy serio dejando de mover de arriba abajo su casco.

-No-Lo soltó y se giró para el Doctor y Derpy-. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, muchas gracias por estar ahí y recordarnos que hay otras formas de actuar. Nos ayudaron a mantenernos rectos. Les estamos eternamente agradecidos.

-Oh, no ha sido nada-El Doctor le sonrió y Derpy se despidió con un casco al aire.

-Usted es una yegua muy peculiar señorita Hooves, no se aparte del Doctor-Comentó Harriet despidiéndose de los tres y abrochando su cintura al cinturón para jalar del carruaje junto con su tío y así ambos se marcharon dejando sus huellas marcadas sobre el nevado camino.

-Si no le molesta que pregunte Doctor, ¿qué será ahora de ustedes dos?-No recibió respuesta-¿Doctor?-Se giró para observar que ambos ya estaban muy delante de él-¡Doctor!-Corrió detrás de ellos dentro de las calles del reino hasta llegar a un lugar cerrado donde los vio caminar hacia el interior de la extraña caja azul-¿Y ahora esto que será?

-Oh, Hoofdini, creí que ya se había ido a casa-Dijo el Doctor girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿E irme sin despedirme de tan misterioso pony y tan hermosa pegaso?-Derpy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario-Lamento no escucharlo Doctor, tenía razón acerca de tener una mente más abierta a las posibilidades de la infinidad. He estado algo torpe.

-Nah, eres brillante, estarás bien.

-De nuevo, sino le molesta la pregunta, ¿qué harán ahora?-El Doctor desvió la mirada para mirar al cielo estrellado.

-Ir por allá y por acá. ¿Qué hará usted?

-Es la noche de Corazones Cálidos.

-¿Lo es?-Preguntó la pegaso.

-He estado apartado de mi familia porque, bueno, la magia siempre ha sido el negocio de mi familia, y cuando mi hijo no logró desarrollarla al potencial que yo esperaba y se dedicó a ser un payaso ambulante vendiendo material para fiestas infantiles, yo no estaba en mis mejores momentos y me aparté decepcionado de él. Y, aun así, él siguió mandándome cartas, invitándome a su boda y cosas así. La última postal que me envió fue de su pequeña recién nacida-Busco en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se la extendió al Doctor y Derpy quienes observaron a la pequeña potra unicornio, cuyo color de pelaje y melena no podían distinguirse por el blanco y negro de la foto-. Querían que la conociera y yo los ignore.

-Debería hacerlo. Una puerta, en Corazones Cálidos, siempre está abierta-Le devolvió la foto y lo animó de vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Doctor.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿La pequeña?

-Beatrix, Beatrix Lulamoon.

-No pierda más tiempo-El Doctor y Derpy abordaron la TARDIS y observaron al mago mirar atento y confundido la cabina, y luego saltar del susto cuando esta comenzó a desmaterializarse con su oscilante sonido.

-Qué pony tan más peculiar-Tomo su sombrero de punta color morado y le limpió la nieve que tapaba sus estrellas antes de volver a ponérselo y empezar a caminar de vuelta por el mismo camino.

-Beatrix Lulamoon-Pensó Derpy-¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

-Es una lástima que no la conocerá.

-¿Qué dice Doctor? ¿Por qué no?

-Hoofdini muere de regreso a casa, claro que quienes encuentran su cuerpo nunca lo saben. Su hijo piensa que no lo perdono y decide no ofender más su honor. Esa pequeña potra nunca sabe que es sobrina de un gran y poderoso mago.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Ya hice algo. Le devolví lo que creía perdido, su humildad y su fe. Le di esperanza por el futuro.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

"-Derpy Hooves, bienvenida a antes de Equestria."

"-¿Cuál es la emergencia?-Preguntó la pegaso que bailaba de un lado al otro dentro de la inestable nave.

-Es dorado, significa peligro."

"-Podremos estar en buenos términos pero no queremos ponies terrestres aquí-Amenazó el pegaso con una cicatriz en el ojo detrás de la barra del bar, amenazando con una navaja en la pezuña."

"-Tus ojos, ¿acaso es una enfermedad? ¡Los pegasos han mandado a una intrusa con una enfermedad para afectarnos-Alertaba el unicornio a sus compañeros en el salón quienes se levantaron intimidantes con sus cuernos brillando, listos para atacar.

-Esto no se parece en nada a la obra que hacen en Canterlot."

 **Doctor Whooves.**

Notas del autor:

 **Spinal1284:** me alegra que hayas decidido continuar leyendo mi fic y tus comentarios son bastante alentadores. Espero que conforme siga avanzando la historia se mantenga de tu agrado. Muchas gracias.

 **Fabianemmanuel15:** me alegra que te haya parecido así, espero que siga con la misma estetica. Gracias por tu review.

 **Luc:** ¡gracias!

 **The Only 95:** es fascinante que te otorgara tal impacto en tu día, todo ese entusiasmo que tienes respecto a fic es sin duda un gran impulso para continuar escribiendo. Yo poseo las primeras dos temporadas de la serie clásica y sí planeo hacer algo con lo clásco, una vez que sepa cómo manejar mejor a los personajes. Así que lamentablemente me tomaré mi tiempo. Y respecto a lo último, veremos qué pasa. Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Condenado a repetir la historia

No tengo propiedad intelectual ni derecho alguno sobre los personajes extraídos de la serie animada o el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ni sobre el personaje de la BBC.

Poseo únicamente las historias narradas aquí, así como los personajes de creación propia que toman un rol protagónico. Obra hecha sin fines financieros.

* * *

Una bola rodeada por llamas doradas, caía por en medio de la inmensidad del profundo espacio, seguida por la TARDIS.

Al no poder mantenerse estable en la habitación principal de control de la nave, la pegaso se vio obligada a levantarse en vuelo para evitar golpearse de nuevo con algo dentro de la TARDIS-¿Cuál es la emergencia Doctor?-Se colocó a su lado y señaló al objeto que se podía ver en la pantalla del monitor.

-¡Es dorado, universalmente reconocido como el color de peligro!

-¿No debería ser rojo?

-El rojo es sólo para ustedes, el universo ha pasado del rojo, es demasiado simple-Apoyaba su estómago sobre el borde del teclado de control, manteniendo sus piernas traseras sobre el aire, estirándose lo más que podía para oprimir y mover palancas fuera de su rango de alcance promedio-¡lo logré, le he colocado un rastreador especial de la TARDIS!, adonde vaya, nosotros iremos. ¡Oh, no!

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-EL Doctor desvió el monitor de su posición normal para que Derpy pudiera observar como el espacio desaparecía para dar paso al vórtice del tiempo.

-Puede saltar en el tiempo.

-¿Y por qué seguimos eso? ¿Qué es?

-No sé qué sea, sólo que es dorado y peligroso, y está por llegar al centro de Equestria-Chispas comenzaron a saltar por toda la habitación, provenientes de los controles-te sugeriría que te sujetaras ¡fuerte!-Derpy gritó por el fuerte latigazo de velocidad ante la caída en picada.

 **El Doctor**

 **Derpy Whooves**

 **Doctor Whooves:**

 **Condenado a repetir la historia.**

El oscilante sonido de la TARDIS anunció su aterrizaje en alguna parte de Equestria, identificable pues toda la zona parecía árida en los escasos lugares que aún no estaban cubiertos por la espesa nieve que, aunque en ligeras cantidades, se mantenía cayendo constantemente. Derpy abrió violentamente la puerta de la cabina telefónica para tomar aire pero la volvió a cerrar al momento-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el Pony del Tiempo sin mirarla pues estaba dándole golpes a su monitor y refunfuñando por haber perdido la señal. La pegaso estaba recargada en la puerta temblando.

-Está congelado allá fuera. ¿Dónde estamos Doctor?

-Eh… no lo sé, la computadora está fallando, por qué no te tomas esto-Camino hacia ella y le entregó una pequeña píldora-y salimos a explorar, seguro podré reconocer la época por el sabor del aire.

Iba a preguntarle para qué era la píldora que acababa de consumir pero su mente se enfocó en algo diferente.-¿Puedes hacer eso?

Ambos salieron de nuevo-¿Era necesario usar además abrigo tan grande?-Preguntaba el Doctor abriéndose paso por el abultado abrigo negro que Derpy usaba-La píldora que te di funciona para que tu cuerpo adapte su temperatura respecto al ambiente.

-¡Sentía que me congelaba cuando abrí la puerta! ¿Qué no te llego la helada briza?-Se defendió.

-Siempre tomo una de esas píldoras al inicial el día-Le informó en tono arrogante.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo termina e inicia un día si siempre te la pasas saltándotelos?

-¡Mira! Hay pequeñas comunidades por allá-La abrazó por el hombro y señaló a la distancia con su casco-Pequeñas comunidades, eh-Se detuvo un momento a pensar antes de sacar la lengua y moverla como si lamiera algo invisible en el aire, Derpy la miró extrañada-Oh, entiendo. ¡Derpy Hooves, bienvenida a antes de Equestria!

-¡¿En serio?!-Exclamó emocionada e incrédula-Sólo he oído de esto por la obra que hacen en la noche de Corazones Cálidos y algunos libros que leía mi mamá cuando era una potra. ¿De verdad estamos aquí? Donde los ponies se dividían en comunidades de terrestres, pegasos y unicornios.

-En efecto-Sintió sus mejillas ser apachurradas por ambos cascos de la pegaso con gran fuerza.

-¡Y qué esperamos! Vayamos a la comunidad de pegasos, siempre quise ver cómo era-Emprendió el vuelo adelantándose al pony azul quien se quedó parado en su mismo lugar sobándose su adolorida mejilla cuando notó que su acompañante ya lo estaba dejando muy atrás.

-¡Hey, espera, recuerda a qué vinimos aquí en primer lugar!-Galopó intentando alcanzarla.

Infortunadamente, a la distancia las comunidades parecían más cercanas una de otra, a la primera a la que habían llegado era a la de unicornios, o más bien Derpy había sido la primera en llegar. Cansada, cesó su vuelo y al no ver al Doctor detrás de ella decidió esperar con la lengua de fuera deseosa de agua, al levantar la vista pudo ver el letrero colgante de madera que señalaba la ubicación en ese mismo lugar de un bar. Sin perder tiempo y deseosa de un refrescante vaso de agua entró al oscuro lugar apenas iluminado por linternas con una veladora dentro y una chimenea en el centro del lugar. Caminó frente a la barra. El cantinero le daba la espalda-Hola, ¿me serviría un vaso con agua?-Pidió amablemente en una baja voz. El cantinero se volteó lentamente.

-¡Ha, un vaso con agua! ¿Qué clase de unicornio eres tú?-El cantinero tenía un pelaje azul muy oscuro y una melena que parecía no haber lavado en mucho tiempo, en realidad, él parecía no haberse bañado en mucho tiempo, estaba rodeado por moscas. Además usaba un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, seguro producto de una batalla.

-Bueno, de hecho no soy-Fue interrumpida por la caída del vaso de cristal que sorpresivamente no se rompió por el impacto. Derpy decidió callarse y dedicarse a su agua cuando el desagradable olor del barman le llego a su sensible sentido del olfato. Prefirió volar a una mesa en el centro del salón. Finalmente en más tranquilidad y con un aroma menos desagradable bebió lentamente su agua a la mitad antes de ser empujada por el pony a lado de ella. Logró salvar el vaso de cristal para evitar pagarlo pero terminó derramando el líquido en su interior-Oh-Suspiró triste.

-Ha, ha, ha-Rio el pony a su lado antes de girarse con la cabizbaja pegaso rubia-, hey amigo lo siento-Derpy levantó el rostro para aceptar sus disculpas pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna de hablar-. Espera, no sólo eres una yegua ¡eres una pegaso!-Los alegres murmullos y cantos de fondo fueron silenciados por la declaración del unicornio blanco y melena gris.

-¿Una pegaso?-Pudo escucharse a muchas voces preguntarlo desafinadas. Muchos unicornios saltaron a examinarla-¡Miren qué ojos más graciosos!-Derpy doblo sus cejas triste y herida por el comentario, se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Qué tienen sus ojos?-Uno de los más grandes unicornios se abrió paso entre toda la multitud y obligó con su magia a levantar la cabeza a Derpy, ella presionó sus ojos para que no los vieran nadie abiertos pero nuevamente, la forzaron a abrirlos con su magia-¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? ¿Es acaso una clase de enfermedad? ¡Escuchen todos, los pegasos han envidado un espía, pero no cualquier espía, una con una enfermedad probablemente mortal!-Todos los demás del bar se levantaron intimidantemente y pronto la pequeña Derpy se encontraba rodeada por todos ellos luchando por no dejar caer más lágrimas.

-Esto no se parece en nada a la obra que hacen en Canterlot-Susurró desanimada esperando lo peor.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo! Si puedo tener su atención un minuto-Todos voltearon, incluyendo a Derpy para observar a un pony de pelaje azul con chaqueta negra pararse frente a todos en un pequeño escenario dentro de la cantina.

-Sólo puede haber algo más asqueroso que un pony pegaso, y es un repugnante pony terrestre-Comentó el mismo unicornio que alertó a todos de Derpy lanzando con su magia un cuchillo que pasó de lado por el rostro del Doctor simplemente como una advertencia-¿Quién eres tú?

-Bueno, veo que tengo su atención-Sacó de su bolsillo su pequeña cartera con su papel psíquico y lo mostró a todos-, soy enviado de la princesa Platinum para preguntar si no han visto un extraño objeto...

-¿Un pony terrestre enviado por la princesa de los unicornios? ¿Qué estupideces dices?-Levitó con su magia el papel psíquico hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos para examinarlo más de cerca-¡Esto está en blanco!

-¿En blan-co? Seguro, debí saber que no tendrían nada de imaginación desarrollada.

-Por ende, parece ser que este par de tortolitos han unido a su gente para ir contra nosotros.

-Para eso si tienes imaginación. ¡Bien, no perderé más tiempo con ustedes! Derpy, nos vamos-Derpy intentó caminar entre los unicornios pero fue detenida nuevamente por estos.

-¿Crees que los dejaremos ir así de simple?

-En efecto, o haré esto-Sujetó entre sus dientes su destornillador sónico y lo apunto a una lámpara de vela que al recibir la señal estalló.

-¡Un pony terrestre con magia, debe tratarse de un demonio que escapó del Tártaro!-Todos salieron corriendo del lugar dejando únicamente dentro al Doctor y Derpy.

-Fantástico, ¿ahora quién nos servirá esa agua?

Caminaban por las calles de la comunidad proclamada por los unicornios para vivir sin la intromisión de las otras dos razas de ponies, sin notar que el volumen de la nieve había aumentado en su escaso tiempo dentro de ese horrible lugar-No lo entiendo Doctor, ¿cómo pueden existir ponies con tal odio en su interior?

-Eran tiempos distintos Depry, tranquila, por el sabor del aire estoy seguro de que esto está pronto a cambiar-"Además también por el aumento de la nieve." Pensó finalmente notando el fenómeno-. Fue un error empezar la investigación del paradero del extraño objeto en un lugar donde era obvio que seríamos rechazados. ¿Qué opinas de conocer la comunidad de los pegasos?

A Derpy se le iluminó el rostro-Me encantaría.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la navaja clavarse en la pared detrás de su oreja-¡Dirán que hay alguna especie de armonía pero todos sabemos que sólo es por el interés de cada quien! ¡El bar el Pegaso Caído se reserva el derecho para prohibir la entrada a los ponies terrestres y unicornios!-Gritaba escupiendo, el pegaso con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, ya de edad avanzada cuyo pelaje definitivamente había perdido su color original, sujetando ya otra navaja de forma amenazante, desde detrás de la barra del bar-Si ustedes par de tortolitos creen que por unirse, las dos razas haremos lo mismo, están muy equivocados-Derpy se sonrojó por el comentario.

-Sólo es mi amiga-Comentó el Doctor volteándose para ver frente a frente a su alada compañera-. Iré a la comunidad de ponies terrestres, ¿crees que puedas indagar por aquí?-Derpy asintió algo apenada por la cercanía del Doctor-¡Brillante!-Y así salió del lugar.

Derpy se sentó frente a la barra y pidió por un vaso de agua-¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Qué clase de pegaso eres tú?-Derpy recargó su barbilla sobre su casco con una seria mirada en respuesta a la estúpida repetición de una misma situación en un corto periodo. ¿Cómo podían odiarse seres que se comportaban de maneras tan similares? Simplemente era incomprensible el sentido de superioridad que sentían todos sobre los demás.

El Doctor caminaba por el árido camino observando como cada vez este se cubría más de nieve sabiendo exactamente lo que venía. Si no se daba prisa a encontrar el objeto los eventos naturales de la historia lo retrasarían mucho tiempo. Aceleró su galope llegando a la peor, hablando de su apariencia, comunidad de todas: la comunidad de los ponies terrestres. El Doctor no podía creer lo que veía, las casas tenían estructuras deplorables, las más grandes eran granjas y podía apostar que todos los habitantes del lugar estaban relacionados por lazos familiares. En uno de los vacíos campos recién cultivados, vio a un granjero junto con dos ponies más, un pegaso y un unicornio. Se acercó para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡Es menos que la vez pasada viejo!-Se quejaba el unicornio.

-¡Odio concordar con cuernito pero tiene razón anciano!-Ambos lo miraban muy enojados y le hablaban con gritos sin importarles que tan humillado podían dejarlo.

-Lo siento caballeros, nosotros también necesitamos comer y la situación ambiental no…

-¿Ustedes? Ha, no me hagan reír, tienen todo el día para recolectar comida suficiente para las tres comunidades, si fuera ustedes me preocuparía por quiénes les ayudaran con el clima-Se burlaba el pegaso.

-Si ese es problema, los unicornios podemos dejar el sol más tiempo para que ustedes trabajen más horas, sólo era necesario pedirlo-Cansados de molestar, el unicornio tomó el último costal con su magia y lo llevó hasta su carreta, mientras el pegaso cargó los dos costales que tenía de su lado a sus espaldas y las llevo sujetas entre sus pezuñas mientras emprendía el vuelo.

-¡Más vale que la próxima la comida esté completa!-Gritaban ambos a la distancia.

-Oh, cómo explicarle esto al canciller Pudding Head, aunque claro que primero necesitaría conseguir una cita con Smart Cookie… ah, con todos los problemas por los que están pasando simplemente es imposible.

-¿Por qué dejas que te traten así?-El Doctor preguntó a sus espaldas haciéndolo saltar del susto.

-¡Ahh, qué pasa contigo! Es más ¿quién eres tú y por qué no estás trabajando? Debemos cumplir con tiempos y cantidades-Explicó recuperando poco a poco la postura.

-De nuevo, ¿por qué dejas que te traten así?-Se mostró insistente.

-Porque los necesitamos, ellos nos ayudan con el clima y con el cambio entre día y noche. No deseo que otra guerra más empiece. Antes de la última, yo era padre y abuelo.

El Doctor se vio pensativo y melancolico-Entiendo el sentimiento… y, entiendo que los necesitan, pero ¿quién necesita más a quién?

Levantó una ceja sin terminar de comprender lo que intentaba decirle-No entiendo a qué se refiere caballero.

-Tienen relojes biológicos ya acostumbrados a sus horarios de sueño, sus hogares los protegen de los climas, si entiendo que necesitan de ciertos climas para que los cultivos se desarrollen de la mejor manera pero piénsalo, hay una necesidad más grande que tienen todos y esa es…

-¿Co-comer?

-Brillante.

-Pero si no les damos lo que quieren…

-Basta de los peros, date algo de respeto a ti mismo. Sin comida ellos mueren, lo que significa que eres el más importante aquí, provees de lo que ellos más necesitan. A menos que ellos aprendan a sembrar y cuidar de los cultivos para que crezcan grandes y sanos para ser consumidos, ustedes son los que más poder tienen y no se trata de mostrárselo en la cara, sino con humildad pedir el respeto que obviamente se merecen, no sólo de su parte, si no de sí mismos también. Valoren lo que hacen porque tiene una muy gran importancia que no puede ser infravalorada por ninguna otra raza en toda Equestria.

-Nunca, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Caballero, muchas gracias.

-Es un honor. Ahora, si no le molesta, ¿dónde se encuentra la cantina o bar más cercano?

-¿Cantina o bar? Señor, nos la pasamos trabajando, no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas que tienen ellos en sus lugares.

-Fantástico, ¿entonces dónde podría llamar la atención de la mayor cantidad de habitantes posible? Hay un mensaje que debo dar-Informó buscando por un pedazo de papel y un cratón negro de las bolsas de su chaqueta.

-Esa sería la plaza principal, donde tenemos el mercado, sólo siga derecho.

Terminó de hacer su dibujo y guardó su crayón de nuevo-Muchas gracias, por cierto-Le mostro el dibujo de la gran bola rodeada de puntas que simulaban las llamas que lo rodeaban-¿no habrá visto un objeto parecido a este caer por aquí? ¿O escuchado a algún pegaso y unicornio hablar acerca de ello? Se trata de un objeto esférico, un círculo, una pelota que estaba rodeada de llamas doradas pero es posible que ahora ya no lo esté.

-No caballero, discúlpeme.

-Ah, no perdía nada por intentarlo. Muchas gracias-Golpeo suavemente sobre su hombro un par de veces levantando algo de tierra, en forma de despedida-Vuelva a ese buen trabajo.

-No ha sido nada, muchas gracias a usted también-El Doctor ya había avanzado y el granjero regresado a su trabajo de retirar la nieve para arar la tierra para volver a sembrar en su vacío campo cuando al volver en las palabras del visitante se dio cuenta de algo-. Ninguna otra raza en toda ¿qué?

Si ahora podía estar segura de algo, era que antes de la fundación de Equestria nadie parecía interesarse o siquiera saber que era la higiene personal, el barman de la comunidad de pegasos olía igual o peor que el barman de la comunidad de unicornios. Se sentó de nuevo en una mesa del centro con su vaso de agua y en esta ocasión miro a ambos lados para evitar otro accidente y después procedió a beber su agua con tranquilidad-¡Hola!-Otra pegaso se sentó junto a ella con una amigable expresión. Derpy terminó de beber su agua, que a diferencia de la de los unicornios no sentía tan limpia, ellos debían tener algún proceso o hechizo para purificarla, antes de corresponder al saludo.

-¡Hola, soy Derpy Hooves!-Saludo mostrando entusiasmo esperando que no recibiera el mismo trato que había recibido antes por el estado de sus ojos.

-Flying Cloud-Estrechó su casco y lo mantuvo sujeto mirándola detenidamente-¿tienes problemas con tus ojos?

-Sí, yo…

-¿Te causa molestias para volar? Porque si es así siempre puedes buscarme para brindarte una ala de ayuda-Derpy sintió un gran alivió llenarla.

-Hey, muchas gracias.

-Si lo deseas podemos ir con el doctor por algo de medicina.

-¿Con el Doctor?

-Sí, tú sabes, con el médico de la comunidad.

-Oh, he, he-Rio muy nerviosa-. Sí, segura.

-Vi la escena con tu novio al entrar al bar.

-No es mi novio.

-No tienes que ocultarlo conmigo, está bien si te gusta un pony de otra especie. El punto es que parece que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien que me hace pensar que podíamos formar una alianza entre pegasos y terrestres-Los ojos de Derpy brillaron con gran intensidad al haber encontrado por fin a alguien sensato y nada racista.

-¡Y luego los unicornios!-Agregó más entusiasta.

-¡Exacto! Juntos podemos derribar a los unicornios.

-¡Sí! Espera, ¿qué?

-Ellos se creen tanto por poseer magia, seguro que juntos podemos bajarle los sumos y una vez que los tengamos bien controlados, el golpe contra los terrestres será tan repentino, nunca lo verán venir, podemos dejar a tu novio en paz siempre que nos jure lealtad claro está-Sus agradables ojos se habían convertido en un infierno flameante encerrado en dos perlas azules. Derpy pudo sentir el miedo apoderarse de ella lentamente, simplemente le era inentendible cómo días tan oscuros pudieron ser vividos en lo que dentro de años se convertiría en su hogar-¡Debemos comentarle tu gran estrategia a la comandante Hurricane! Sólo espero no interrumpirla de nuevo con su más fiel soldado, me decapitaría esta vez-La abrazó por el hombro acercándose bruscamente a ella pero fue alejada al instante por una furiosa pegaso rubia que se levantó al acto y salió fuera del bar que estaba ubicado en la tierra por razones de evitar accidentes aéreos por tener algún pegaso ebrio, y camino en una dirección desconocida decidida a hacer lo necesario.

-Hey, ¡hola a todos!-El Doctor intentó llamar la atención de los ponies terrestres presentes que paseaban por el mercado de la comunidad haciendo sus negocios concretados por medio del trueque, que en ese día en especial exigía grandes cambios por la poca cantidad de alimentos que estaban dispuestos a dar, no muchos parecían interesados en lo que el semental de corta melena negra estaba por decir, sino más bien en levantar lo más que pudieran las piernas para atravesar las altas montañas de nieve-Sí, hola. Mi nombre es el Doctor y estoy intentando encontrar esto-Sujetó con sus dientes la hoja de papel donde había hecho su horrible y poco descriptible dibujo-¿"agien lo ag visto"?-Intentó preguntar con el objeto aún en su boca. Algunos lo volteaban a mirar muy confundidos antes de regresar a sus tareas. Volvió a guardar el dibujo-Sé que no es muy exacto, no pase la clase de dibujo, así que mejor lo describiré-Su voz iba en acenso, lo que fuera eso podía poner en riesgo el transcurso historia misma, más con lo que estaba por acontecer que según los cálculos del Doctor, sería posiblemente dentro de un uno o dos días, o inclusive horas-, el objeto que busco cayó por algún lugar cercano a aquí, una esfera que cayó del cielo en llamas, debió apagarse al estrellarse, una esfera enorme, debió sonar muy fuerte y dejar un cráter a su alrededor ¿alguien?-Nadie le prestaba atención-¡Por favor!

Al no conseguir llamar la atención de todos los habitantes al mismo tiempo decidió pasearse entre cada local de fruta, vegetales y productos obtenidos de los animales de la granja siendo menos ignorado pero sin conseguir ninguna información relevante.

Se sentó vencido en las escaleras, esperanzado de que su acompañante tuviera mejor suerte que él, de la plaza, cuando una figura lanzó su sombra sobre él-No se desanime caballero, estos ponies simplemente tienen el espíritu aplastado al igual que yo lo tenía antes de conocerlo, sé que tiene una gran búsqueda y que sería abusar de su tiempo por lo que no puedo pedir que les ofrezca el mismo discurso que me ha dado a mí-Se trataba del mismo granjero que estaba recibiendo abuso por parte de dos sementales de otras razas horas atrás.

-Hola de nuevo-Se movió para darle un lugar donde acompañarlo-¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-He venido a buscar un encuentro con la canciller Pudding Head, necesito informarle acerca de los cultivos y las escasas cantidades que nos han quedado, en especial con el clima, necesitaremos almacenar lo suficiente por si una gran nevada se acerca-Como una cubetada de agua fría que cae sobre de él, el Doctor saltó poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-¡Sí, eso es brillante, oh, muy bien! ¡Es más deberíamos ir ahora mismo con esa Canciller! Podemos hablarle de tu idea y yo preguntarle sobre ese objeto que estoy buscando, puede funcionar, ¡sí!-Lo sujetó de una pierna para ponerlo de pie junto con él.

-¿Está seguro? Me parece que usted debe ser nuevo por aquí pues si no conseguimos una cita con Smart Cookie primero, la canciller no nos atenderá.

-Tranquilo, tengo algo que nos puede ayudar-Ambos miraron en dirección al gran refugio donde habitaba el canciller y galoparon velozmente hasta allá cuando para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió dejando pasar una gran armada que escoltaría a la canciller y su secretaria, obligándolos así a detenerse.

-¿Qué estará pasando?

-Oh, no.

La canciller, una pony terrestre de firmes expresiones faciales, vestida de una armadura y un curioso sombrero, junto a su secretaria, Smart Cookie, una pony terrestre más femenina por su rubia melena y traje menos llamativo pero muy fuera de época para el Doctor, emergieron al final de su escuadrón y fueron levantadas en un trono especial, con un nivel más alto para la canciller, listas para dar un importante anuncio que aún no lo sabían, pero estaban por cambiar la historia:

-¡Mis queridos habitantes terrestres, como habrán notado el clima ha ido empeorando en tan sólo días de formas exponenciales, y con ello ha traído dificultades para nuestros granjeros y una escases de comida que ha levantado falsos rumores y quejas en las otras comunidades!-Los cuchicheos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia-¡Nuestros cálculos lamentablemente han pronosticado que quedaremos sin alimento alguno en menos de una semana!-Los cuchicheos aumentaron su volumen demostrando una creciente preocupación-¡Es por eso que las tres tribus han convocado a una reunión donde se tratará todo el asunto y buscaremos solucionarlo y llegar al mejor de los acuerdos para beneficiar a todas las tribus! ¡Esa tarea está en mis cascos!-Los murmullos fueron reemplazados por estruendosos aplausos de admiración y respeto por su canciller.

Tan pronto se fueron apaciguando, la armada terrestre inició su marcha hacia el punto acordado por los tres líderes-¿Son estas buenas noticias o qué caballero?-El granjero se oía muy confiado de que todo cambiaría al fin, al no recibir respuesta volteó por todas partes a buscar al pony terrestre azul sin ver rastros de él-¿Caballero?

El Doctor galopaba velozmente, presionado y asustado, ¡debía encontrar a Derpy cuanto antes!

En otras partes la hermosa pero arrogante princesa Platinum se colocaba sobre sus hombros su gran y largo abrigo para soportar el frío, mientras su humilde asesora, Clover la Sabía, vestía una harapienta manta. Su armada estaba lista para partir, al abrir las puertas de su castillo una fuerte ventisca casi los hace volar, tuvieron que permanecer lo más firmes posibles, la princesa, con dos unicornios a su lado fue protegida por ellos con un hechizo para evitar la más mínima afectación por el clima, por su parte Clover, tenía que calentarse a sí misma, su aliento podía verse por el frío. Las calles estaban a reventar de nieve en tan solo horas. Se habían marchado sin darle importancia, a diferencia de en la comunidad terrestre, de informarles a su gente de la situación en desarrollo dejándolos muy confundidos al ver el desfile por las calles principales.

Finalmente, en las nubes, la pegaso comandante Hurricane colocaba su casco sobre su cabeza y empuñaba su lanza guardándola en su cinturón, miró a su más leal soldado: Pansy, siempre cerca de ella y siempre vistiendo su armadura lista para volar a la acción, era lo menos que podía esperar de tan destacado soldado-¿Desea mi compañía en su viaje, comandante?

-Mi pelaje y plumas no será suficiente para mantener mi calor-Habían sido años de práctica para Pansy el mantener la compostura y no mostrarse ofendida ante los insinuantes comentarios de su líder-¿están las tropas listas?-La comandante desvió su atención de sus instintos más primarios.

-Lo están, listos para partir en cuanto dé la orden.

-Perfecto, siempre tan eficiente mi querida Pansy-Paso a su lado haciendo un ruido parecido a un gruñido de un tigre al oído de su soldado antes de salir. Ambas despegaron detrás de sus soldados examinando por última vez las áreas de su reino cuando notaron la multitud acumulándose en la superficie más baja-¡Soldados!

-Comandante.

-¡Esperen! Algo está pasando ahí abajo.

-¿Crees que sea algo de lo que debas preocuparte?-Cuestionó Pansy.

-La situación es crítica, creo que a estas alturas puedo preocuparme de cualquier cosa. ¡Descendamos!

-¡Sí comandante!-Gritaron todos al unísono emprendiendo la bajada.

El Doctor ya no estaba lejos de la comunidad de los pegasos ya que pudo notar la armada con la mismísima comandante descender a la tierra, ¿por qué estás haciendo eso? Se preguntó a sí mismo, la cúspide es en la otra dirección. Aceleró su galope preocupado por su amiga.

Las burlas se podían oír por las plazas, el hecho de que una pegasa aparentemente ebria decía locuras no había permanecido entre los pegasos y se había extendido para que un par de unicornios decidieran viajar para ver a la llamada "Ojos Locos."

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-El fuerte grito de la comandante silenció todo el alrededor. Un valiente y bufón pegaso se acercó a ella con atrevimiento a informarle de todo lo que había pasado.

-Comandante Hurracaine, me atrevo a decir que hoy se ve encantadora-Cayó al suelo al por el golpe del mango de metal de la vara en la detrás de su cabeza, después sintió la afilada hoja posar sobre la espalda de su cuello, tal crimen de arrogancia y picardía era sentenciado a condena de muerte con la decapitación, tal comportamiento dejaba claro había abusado de la bebida.

-¿Cree que esto sea necesario comandante?-Preguntó Pansy, deseosa de que su compañera no otorgara un destino tan cruel a otro de sus habitantes, aun a pesar de su estado de ebriedad. Sentía mucha compasión por todos.

-¿Y dejarme sin explicar lo que está pasando?-Las miró divertido con un gesto que más burlón e insultante ere imposible.

-¡Habla, y rápido!-Gritó agachando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa pegaso de allá, a la que hemos apodado "Ojos Locos", nos ha venido a dar una plática desde su tiempo ¡el futuro!-Estalló en carcajadas junto con todos los demás presentes. El comandante avanzó hacia donde la pegaso de pelaje gris y melena rubia, quien juraba nunca haber visto antes ya que ella se había dado a la tarea de conocer a toda su gente.

-¿Es cierto que hablas locuras?-Alzo la voz haciendo dividir a la audiencia en dos y formarle un pasillo por el cual desfilar.

-¡No son locuras! Es la verdad. En el futuro, este lugar ha sido salvado por seis ponies, dos de cada raza que han aprendido a trabajar juntos. Nos han salvado varias veces y demostrado que su amistad es más importante que toda diferencia-¿Alguna vez has sentido ese sentimiento de que "sería un loco si me dijeran esto hace mucho tiempo"? Derpy se encontraba en esa situación. Había decidido hacer algo para evitar que las comunidades siguieran peleando, estaba decidida a cambiar la historia antes de tiempo.

La comandante retrocedió su cabeza sobre su cuello con una ceja levantada y una expresión de desagrado-Entiendo las razones para tu apodo ahora que te veo más de cerca, Ojos Locos-Se burló. Derpy nunca había sido tan herida en toda su vida, hasta los entrevistadores cuando buscaba empleo fueron más gentiles y cordiales con ella-. Nunca te he visto antes pegaso, por lo que deduzco que eres un invasor de tierras lejanas que ha venido a sabotear mi reino. Ese es un pecado que se paga con la ejecución por decapitación.

-Sea de oídos sordos, no me importa. Pero, si no hacen nada, todos van a sufrir mucho por su ignorancia, odio e intolerancia. ¡Puede evitarlo!

-Bien, iluminame, ¿qué pasa en el futuro?

-La nieve caerá por unos caballos conocidos como…-Fue silenciada por el impacto del golpe que recibió del Doctor lanzándose hacia ella.

-Creí que lo habíamos acordado, regla número cuatro, nada de cambiar la historia-Le recordó apoyándose de sus piernas delanteras a lado del rostro de la pegaso gris.

-¡Doctor! Yo, ¡tenía que hacer algo!-Intentó excusarse.

-¿Quién eres tú sucio granjero? Los de tu clase no están permitidos en mis tierras, así como los unicornios presentes ¡lárguense!-Sentenció la comandante. Ellos inmediatamente desaparecieron de la escena para evitar más problemas.

-Yo soy el Doctor, básicamente-Dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudante a su amiga alada a hacerlo también- y ella ¡es mi amiga!

-Pff-Sacó la lengua haciendo un infantil gesto-, qué tonterías, nunca había escuchado de un pegaso y un pony terrestre siendo amigos. Ustedes no deben ser más que invasores, invasores que deben ser ejecutados.

Derpy abrazó al Doctor por la espalda extendiendo sus alas en un instinto de defensa personal característico de un pegaso-¡Él es mi amigo!

-Además, me parece que usted tiene un mejor lugar al cual asistir, ¿o me equivoco comandante?-Su expresión de sorprendida no tenía precio para el viajero del tiempo, estaba enfrentándose con una de las más grandes e intimidantes así como sumamente importantes figuras políticas de la historia. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

-No sé cómo es que está consciente de eso, pero es obvio que no puedo dejar con vida a alguien de tal conocimiento-Les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de regreso junto con sus soldados y su compañera Pansy-. ¡Pegasos! Estos dos son invasores que buscan desestabilizar nuestra comunidad en base a ideas estúpidas o de plano a base de un engaño. Yo debo retirarme, por lo que esta vez dejaré la justicia en sus cascos-Sentenció caminando en junto con su más cercana soldado con el resto de la armada para volver a despegarse de la tierra y luchar contra la nieve en su vuelo. El verdugo levantó su guillotina y dejo ir al pegaso que sujetaba para que se uniera a la furiosa muchedumbre que iba directo contra el Doctor y Depry.

-¿Doctor? ¿Qué hacemos?-Un recuerdo involuntario se presentó cuando el Doctor volteo a mirarla serio y gritó:

-¡Corre!

El problema de huir de pegasos es que estos podían tener una ventaja al adelantarse a ellos por el aire y aterrizar metros frente a ellos, la ventaja que ellos tenían: el clima. Pocos pegasos se aventuraban a intentar tal hazaña pues la visión se les estropeaba rápidamente. Derpy volaba bajo por el rápido paso del Doctor, era lógico pensar que tenía ya práctica en eso.

-¿Doctor qué hacemos?

-Tengo una idea-Confió en él, tan ciegamente como lo había hecho durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos y lo siguió sin cuestionar más. Sabía que él revelaría los detalles cuando el momento fuera el indicado. Al descubrir hacia dónde se dirigía entendió todo por sí misma, estaban por entrar a la comunidad de los unicornios. Tenían que ser más rápidos para que los defensores decidieran atacar a los pegasos y esperaban que eso funcionara o tendrían a dos de las más peligrosas comunidades tras de ellos.

Al entrar a la comunidad, desde las ventanas se podía ver una luz poco intensa iluminar sus interiores, los unicornios se habían refugiado para evitar la nieve según parecía, el excesivo ruido que producía la muchedumbre enfurecida era lo que necesitaban para atraer la atención de todos ellos. Las puertas de todos los lugares detrás de ellos se abrían al ver pasar a los ponies alados, su plan parecía empezar a funcionar. Sin mirar atrás continuaron su escape hasta finalmente poder visualizar la salida de la comunidad por la que habían llegado originalmente. Podían escuchar los insultos lanzarse entre las dos razas mientras ellos se perdían en la nieve de todo radar visual. Ningún pony en su sano juicio se aventuraría a saltar al más frío de los climas en medio de la nada.

-¿Dooooooctooooor?-Alargó su frase mostrando fatiga al molesto viajero del tiempo-¿Adónde vamos ahora? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-No debiste interferir de esa manera Derpy.

-¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme? De verdad lo siento.

-Te entiendo-Se detuvo frente a ella pero sin darle la mirada-, eres una pony de Equestria, tienes sentimientos. Sería estúpido y cruel de mi parte esperar que mantengas una mente fría ante la situación-Se volteó con una sonrisa-. Te perdono ¿podrías perdonarme a mí?

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo-Claro que sí-Susurró Derpy hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del Pony del Tiempo, aún sin saber si era digna del perdón. Se separaron segundos después para retomar su camino.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Qué pasará con aquel objeto que cayó por aquí?

-El paso de la historia ha empezado-Retomó su andar a la par que explicaba su siguiente paso-, pronto la vieja Equestria quedará hundida debajo de la nieve. Volveremos cuando Canterlot sea establecida para proseguir con la búsqueda, ¿qué te parece el plan?-Pasaron una alta cantidad de segundos sin respuesta que lo preocuparon al instante-¿Derpy?-Volteó lentamente descubriendo que ella no estaba cerca-¡Derpy!-Gritó llamándola y corriendo de regreso-¡Derpy! ¡Derpy!-Temía que alguien de verdad hubiera sido tan demente y obstinado como para ir tras ellos-¡Derpy, por favor responde!-Pudo ver una oscura figura delante de él, indistinguible por el clima, al acercarse más quedó horrorizado al hallazgo.

Frente a él, ya hacía Derpy Hooves, la pegaso del futuro congelada por la maldición de los Windigos que dieron pie a la fundación de Equestria.

-¡Derpy!-Lanzó un grito al aire molesto consigo mismo por permitir poner a su compañera en tal riesgo. Ni siquiera la píldora de adaptación al clima sería suficiente para soportar el frío provisto por tal maldición-¡Derpy!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Spinal1248: gracias por la constancia en tus comentarios, y por los deseos. Respecto al problema de cambio de escena, es algo que se me ha comentado anteriormente, sin duda debo de dar más revisión a eso. Da por hecho que cuidaré esos detalles. Espero que este capítulo y los siguientes te sigan agradando. Espero leer pronto de ti.

The Only 95: en efecto, su viaje estará lleno de sorpresas y así como momentos de felicidad y alegría, también habrá momentos oscuros y tristes. Me alegra que te gustara y espero que desarrolle tan bien como se podría pedir la relación entre estos dos. Nos leemos después.

Pirata: ¡wooo! Parece que te leíste los primeros capítulos en un rato, como exclamaría el Doctor, ¡fantástico! Y leer la forma en la que hablas de los temas tratados, suena a que le doy una pizca muy humana (en el sentido de realista/naturaleza, y no es que la serie original de My Little Pony carezca de ello, y ni hablar del Doctor original), me haces sentir que estoy haciendo algo bien. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo.

En otras noticias, como saben, publico otro fanfic además de este (un Momento en la Eternidad), el cual en su próximo capítulo a estrenar tendrá un largo considerable, me llevó un buen tiempo terminar de escribirlo. Por lo que, por esas razones y otras personales, la próxima semana no publicaré capítulos de ninguno de los dos fics (en qué momento decidí hacerlo, eh, con ese cliffhanger). Será un pequeño hiatus, que no mentiré podría extenderse y eso yo lo avisaría, de por ahora, una semana. No se preocupen que el Doctor regresa porque regresa, al menos para terminar esta aventura que ya tiene su segunda parte escrita. Sólo quiero tener material listo para mis tiempos de publicación y no sentir la presión por no tenerlos listos. Espero que entiendan y nos leeremos muy pronto para la conclusión de esta aventura. Allons-y!

(¿Eso cuenta como spoiler?).


	5. El aviso

**El aviso.**

Mañana oficialmente regreso a la escuela, lo cual vuelve probable el hecho de que me tome más tiempo escribir. Sumado a complicaciones personales y un problema de bloqueo creativo con un capítulo del fanfic, un Momento en la Eternidad, tendré que extender este hiatus, pero no por tiempo indefinido. Les puedo decir y prometer que ambos fics, Doctor Whooves y un Momento en la Eternidad, regresarán entre inicios y mediados de marzo. Si me consigo el tiempo necesario (ahora que he resuelto un asunto que me retiraba mucho tiempo en fines de semana), haré todo lo posible porque regresen antes de finalizar febrero.

Sin más que decir, volveré a actualizar pronto con un avance de lo que viene para ambos fics con la fecha oficial de su regreso.

Nos leemos próximamente.


	6. La danza de los Windigos

No tengo propiedad intelectual ni derecho alguno sobre los personajes extraídos de la serie animada o el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Poseo únicamente las historias narradas aquí que no buscan ser un canon no relatado, sino una historia de un fan, así como los personajes de creación propia que toman un rol protagónico. Obra hecha sin fines financieros.

* * *

 **Previamente en Doctor Whooves:**

"-¿Cuál es la emergencia Doctor?"

"-¡Derpy Hooves, bienvenida a antes de Equestria!"

"-No lo entiendo Doctor, ¿cómo pueden existir ponies con tal odio en su interior?

"-Sin comida ellos mueren, lo que significa que eres el más importante aquí, provees de lo que ellos más necesitan."

"-¿No habrá visto un objeto parecido a este caer por aquí?"

"La canciller Pudding Head: -¡Mis queridos habitantes terrestres, como habrán notado el clima ha ido empeorando, las tres tribus han convocado a una reunión donde se tratará todo el asunto y buscaremos solucionarlo y llegar al mejor de los acuerdos para beneficiar a todas las tribus"

"La hermosa pero arrogante princesa Platinum y su humilde asesora, Clover la Sabía se habían marchado sin darle importancia a informarles a su gente de la situación en desarrollo."

"-Listos para partir en cuanto dé la orden Comandante Hurricane.

-Perfecto, siempre tan eficiente mi querida Pansy."

"-Algo está pasando ahí abajo.

-En el futuro, este lugar ha sido salvado por seis ponies, dos de cada raza que han aprendido a trabajar juntos. Nos han salvado varias veces y demostrado que su amistad es más importante que toda diferencia."

"-Nada de cambiar la historia.

-Doctor. Yo, ¡tenía que hacer algo!"

"Frente a él, ya hacía Derpy Hooves, la pegaso del futuro congelada por la maldición de los Windigos que dieron pie a la fundación de Equestria."

* * *

 **El Doctor**

 **Derpy Hooves**

 **Doctor Whooves:**

 **La Danza de los Windigos.**

* * *

Los Windigos, seres atemorizantes que se alimentan del odio, de los cuales hasta hoy en día se duda de si realmente existieron, sin embargo, aquello que se las atribuyó como un castigo a los corazones oscuros llenos de emociones negativas sigue siendo algo muy citado en el paso de la historia como un elemento determinante para el progreso y evolución de solidaridad y actos desinteresados. Relato que sería contado una y otra vez, definitivamente de forma cada vez más dulce, omitiendo por completo aquel sufrimiento por el que pasaron todos los habitantes antes de la construcción de Canterlot por la envidia, avaricia e intolerancia de cada líder de la comunidad. En esos tiempos era algo a lo que nadie le daría importancia, pues al igual que sus líderes, cualquier pony no buscaría más que su propia seguridad. Afortunadamente, el Doctor no pertenecía a ese tiempo.

-¡Derpy!, ¡¿puedes escucharme?!-Gritaba aferrándose a la estructura de hielo que sostenía en su interior a la pegaso de pelaje gris y melena rubia, cuyos ojos ni siquiera podían darle una señal al Doctor de que estaba consiente, producto de la maldición de los Windigos-Por favor, no te rindas-Corrió detrás de la roca de hielo e intento empujarla pero parecía que la presión había aumentado sobre ella en apenas momentos pues ya estaba bastante enterrada bajo la nieve que le era imposible moverla, sin decir que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente desde un principio. Pensó, podía llamar a la TARDIS, materializarla sobre ellos y hacerla que los llevara en su interior, pero ni siquiera él entendía cómo funcionaba la magia de aquellos mitológicos corceles, ¿qué peligroso resultaría llevarla en ese estado a un tiempo diferente? A su mente sólo llegaban las posibilidades negativas, en un momento tan determinante debía pensar con claridad. Pero ¿quién en su situación podría hacerlo? Golpeó su frente contra la fría superficie castigándose por descuidado, todo era su culpa, el haberla invitado desde ese día, el haberla traído aquí persiguiendo el meteorito dorado, el haberse separado de ella y perder tanto tiempo. Ahora, más que nunca, tenía que perdonarse porque estaba por hacer algo aún peor.

-Juro, juro que regresaré, por favor, no te rindas, pelea Derpy Hooves-Pasó su pezuña lentamente por el hielo, deteniéndola donde ella había levantado la suya, muestra de que intentó defenderse de lo que invisible. La miró con determinación antes de salir como bala de cañón del lugar en dirección a su fiel, más antigua e infaltable compañera, su nave con forma de cabina telefónica. Cuando la borrosa figura azul destacaba a la distancia por su color, con su destornillador entre los dientes consiguió abrir la puerta antes de su total arribo para evitar detenerse. Sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera tenido en toda su vida, ahora se sentía obligado a ser precavido en cómo lo invertía. Saltó a la consola de controles y moviendo y pulso botones que cualquiera diría que eran aleatorios, fijo su destino a la comunidad de unicornios, era momento de que arreglara la historia.

Con el campo visual cegado por la abundante nieve que amenazaba con nunca más dejar de caer, los despavoridos unicornios del lugar corrían en búsqueda de un refugio, los más fuertes derribaban a aquellos que se cruzaban en su escape pero la mayoría terminaba cayendo al suelo al golpearse con las grandes figuras congeladas que aparecían de repente, y cuando intentaban ponerse de pie descubrían que el mismo proceso había comenzado ya a ocurrir en ellos y ni el brillo mágico en la punta de su cuerno era comparable en ningún aspecto contra tal terrible maleficio. Nunca su soledad había sido más clara para ellos y nunca el pánico había sido más grande pues los gritos ignorados suplicantes de ayuda podían ser oídos a la distancia-¡Corran, por aquí!-Un viejo unicornio, de un pelaje que en sus dorados días debió ser de un color durazno, había perdido todo ese brillo, su melena perdida pero barba blanca que descendía de sus gruesas patillas, los llamaba para que entraran dentro del bar de la comunidad, uno de los pocos lugares con chimenea dentro. No cerró la puerta hasta que no pudo escuchar a nadie más gritar fuera del lugar, a pesar de la insistencia de los que estaban dentro, sin embargo esa era una quietud que no tranquilizaría a ningún presente.

Cuando volvió dentro, todos se veían confiados de estar en un lugar seguro y no fue sino cuando el barman dio un chillido fugaz y fue congelado rápidamente, inclusive más que los que estaban fuera quienes al menos tuvieron la oportunidad de gritar y suplicar. Al ver esto, los unicornios corrieron al fuego de la chimenea buscando calor, empujándose entre ellos por estar más cerca, pero a pesar de las vivas y enormes llamas esto no los apartaba de su cruel destino. Los insultos, golpes y patadas hicieron su aparición en un santiamén. Aunque lo cierto era que terminaban rompiéndose las piernas cuando el siguiente golpe o patada la lanzaban sin darse cuenta de que su rival ya estaban dentro del bloque de hielo. El viejo se acercó a intentar tranquilizarlos siendo por completo rechazado y empujado, pero ellos mismos fueron quienes cedieron, sus ojos se abrieron en enorme sorpresa y sus mandíbulas cayeron con la escena y característico sonido de la cabina telefónica color azul, conocida como TARDIS por aquellos que habían pasado por ella, materializándose dentro del bar. Una vez aparcada la puerta se abrió y de ella saltó un furioso pony terrestre de pelaje azul y melena negra corta-¡Demonio del Tártaro!-Gritó un espectador que se congeló después siendo esta sus últimas palabras.

-¡Fantástico!-Sonrió satíricamente-Según mi monitor, este es el lugar en la comunidad con más señales de vida-El viejo se aterró al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡¿Dónde está su princesa, dónde está la princesa Platinum?!-Demandó por respuestas.

-¡¿Bromeas?! Se marcha sin siquiera avisarnos de nada, volvió y se marchó de nuevo con nuevas tropas sin dar ninguna explicación como si no importáramos, algunos la persiguieron y lo único que dijo fue que volvería por nosotros, pero parece que para cuando regrese no habrá más nosotros-Chilló un unicornio cuyo ira dominaba apenas un porcentaje apenas mayor en su cuerpo en comparación de su miedo.

-Discúlpeme, señor, no se ve inmutado respecto a lo que está pasando, y, por no hablar de su extraña magia ¿quién es usted?-Preguntó el anciano calvo. El Doctor lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Sólo soy un pony de paso. Que está apunto de marcharse-Le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al interior de su nave.

-¡Por favor, dígame! ¿Es este nuestro castigo?-El Doctor se detuvo al escuchar su pregunta, pero se mantuvo dándole la espalda.

-Es curioso, usualmente el acusado finge demencia acerca de las razones por las que recibe una reprenda.

-No soy un ignorante, hemos hecho cosas horribles, incluyéndome a mí. Tengo los cascos manchados de sangre. Era cuestión de tiempo para que nosotros trajéramos el infierno a nuestros lares. No hemos aprendido a reparar nada hasta que deja de funcionar. Pero hay potros ahí fuera que no han hecho lo que nosotros, no merecen tal horrible castigo.

-¿Y cómo puede asegurarme que no los educarían para ser como ustedes al crecer? Que no los educarán con odio a sus diferentes. Ha visto lo que puedo hacer sin necesidad de un cuerno como ustedes, así que le pregunto, ¿si le dijera que puedo detener esto, me juraría que cambiaría el futuro de esos niños? ¿Que les mostrarían un jardín en lugar de un campo de guerra?-No recibió respuesta-¿Cuándo aprenderán que sólo podrán vivir en paz cuando estén dispuestos a perdonar?-Cerró la puerta de madera y la TARDIS desapareció del lugar siendo el último sonido audible, el viejo se dio cuenta entonces de que todos estaban ya bajo la maldición del odio y a sus pies el hielo comenzaba a formarse también…

"Si la princesa de los unicornios se ha marchado, como la historia lo indica, significa que han partido a buscar su nuevo lugar que se convertiría en Canterlot gracias a su magia" Pensaba el Doctor mirando desde el cielo lo que se suponía eran los verdes cimientos libres de nieve del reino de Equestria, estando aún dentro de sus TARDIS ", entonces ¿por qué no hay nadie aquí?" Saltó de regreso al interior y examinó dando un par de golpes a la consola de control, "¿los circuitos de ubicación seguirán mal" Se cuestionó " o, acaso habremos interferido demasiado en el curso de la historia?" Mordió su labio inferior pensando en esa posibilidad. Movió una palanca y la TARDIS se desmaterializó de los cielos.

La TARDIS aparcó esta vez en un callejón, con la computadora sin detectar señales de vida concentraras en ningún lugar sino en los cielos, los pegasos luchaban en los radios de su comunidad por deshacerse de las pesadas nubes de nieve sin destacable éxito, lo primero de ellos en congelarse eran sus alas, evento que provocaba su corazón acelerarse aumentando las probabilidades de un impacto cardiaco. Existía la posibilidad de que si no fuera porque caían atrapados dentro del hielo y este soportaba la caída, sería la comunidad con más bajas. Pero el peligro no se encontraba sólo en los cielos, pues los pegasos que se mantenían en el suelo corrían el riesgo de ser aplastados su gente que caía. El Doctor asomó la cabeza por la puerta y al realizar la sombra extendiéndose sobre la cabina suspiró y volvió a entrar, desapareciendo la nave antes de que cayera el pegaso congelado sobre él. La TARDIS apareció flotando sobre los cielos nuevamente, y dentro el pony del tiempo corría sujetando cada palanca necesaria para tripularla con un lazo que al final sostuvo en sus dientes volviendo al borde de la entrada capturando la atención de un pegaso sin aliento que observaba con pupilas dilatadas al objeto volador-¿Qué pasa con tus orejas?-Gritó demostrando autentica impresión-¡Son enromes! Podría ocultar mis alas extendidas detrás de ellas.

-¿En serio? Hay nubes que están hundiendo estos lugares en nieve provocadas por seres mitológicos que ustedes no pueden controlar junto con una caja voladora con un pony terrestre dentro ¿y te sorprenden mis orejas irregularmente grandes?-Se quejó con el ceño fruncido-¡Olvidalo! Tu líder, la comandante Hurricane y su curiosamente cercana compañera Pansy, ¿adónde han ido?

-¡Estás de suerte! Si no fuera por el espectáculo de Ojos Locos ni siquiera nos hubiéramos enterado de que saldrían para una cumbre con las otras líderes de las otras dos comunidades. Por nuestra presión conseguimos que nos hablaran de lo mal que salió y que la búsqueda de un nuevo lugar para nosotros era inevitable, sin embargo la situación aquí no podría estar peor-Explicaba aleteando con más pesadez a la par que la densidad de la tormenta aumentaba para poder permanecer en el aire.

-¿Alguna dirección?

-¡Por las nubes al sur, no el norte!-Exhaló al sentir el gran peso en su espalda, sus alas habían sido congeladas-¡Ayúdame!-Gritó al caer-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-Seguía chillando al partir el viento a la mitad en su descenso.

-¿Dejarás de gritar ahora?-El Doctor pidió cansado. El pegaso se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba seguro dentro de un extraño y desconocido lugar con una estructura singular. Se puso de pie haciendo sonar eco con sus pasos en el suelo, mientras el hielo se mantenía extendiéndose a paso lento con rumbo a su lomo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó examinando el espacioso lugar.

-En tu parada-Descendió una palanca y corrió a empujarlo fuera de la cabina sorprendiéndolo al mostrarle que estaban de regreso en los suelos. Y más cuando dio la vuelta para ver que la presentación del exterior del enorme lugar era la caja azul voladora. Completamente sin sentido.

-¡Espera, no me dejes aquí! Llévame contigo-Le rogó aterrado al ver cómo seguían cayendo sus compañeros del cielo.

-Eh, no. Definitivamente no. Además de que esta magia es tan misteriosa que podría ponerte en peligro si te llevo conmigo no me eres de utilidad.

-¡No soy bueno con las direcciones, pero escuche que irían más allá de ese peligroso bosque, Everfree me parece, pues ellas podrían pasarlo volando sin mayor problema a diferencia de las otras dos comunidades! ¡Ahora llévame contigo!-Pidió, más bien suplicó, intentando dar un par de pasos al frente instante en que descubrió que sus pies ya estaban petrificados en el hielo también.

-No parece que te puedas mover pronto, adiós-Se despidió sonriéndole. Azotó la puerta recargando su frente en ella, cuestionándose si estaba en lo correcto, ni el hecho de conocer el futuro ni de que no se tratara de la primera vez que se veía obligado a tomar decisiones tan difíciles en un aspecto moral, significaba que se volvía más fácil. Caminó al centró de la habitación principal mirando al cilindro hacer los ruidos indicadores de que se encontraban en un viaje-¿Tú me dirás tu opinión? Lo imaginaba. Las pegasos son las únicas que van en la dirección correcta, los demás han tomado caminos diferentes, hemos alterado la historia… ¿cómo sería un futuro con Canterlot fundaba por pegasos?-El sonido del interior lo hizo levantar el rostro pensativo-¿cómo dices, "nada nuevo"?-Empezó a reír-¡En efecto!

Según la historia, los Windigos crearon tal tormenta al tener un bufet digno de gobernantes, de emociones negativas de todas las razas y no se detuvo hasta que los representantes de unicornios, pegasos y terrestres llegaron a un acuerdo y solucionaron sus diferencias. El problema ahora radicaba en ellas no parecían más destinadas a encontrarse.

Esperar que alguna comunidad mantuviera la tranquilidad en tan crítico momento era pedir que un unicornio cultivara, un pegaso descendiera el sol o un pony terrestre hiciera magia. Él tenía un poco de experiencia con todo eso. Aterrizó en el mismo mercado en el que había estado mucho más temprano ese día y al abrir la puerta una vasija fue lanzada contra su nave reventándose en el acto y dejando agua escurrir en la puerta derecha-Bien, ¿quién hizo eso? Si pierde la pintura juro que…-Pero todos eran de oídos sordos en ese momento mientras desesperados tomaban todo tipo de escaso alimento que encontraran en los abandonados locales, cuyos propietarios huyeron por el aumento de vandalismo tan pronto su Canciller se había marchado. La gravedad de la situación aumentó significativamente en todo lugar cuando su representante había marchado. El Doctor galopó a uno de los saqueadores buscando obtener la información que necesitaba y salir tan pronto pudiera de aquellos apocalípticos escenarios-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Ambos voltearon a verlo con miradas serias y una pequeña sonrisa-El pegaso ha caído, ante la tormenta. El fin del mundo nos alcanzó, y hoy todos moriremos congelados-Rieron como uuna perturbadora pareja de maniáticos que apenas se habían fugado de un asilo y galoparon fuera del lugar empujando al pony de tiempo en sus escapes.

-No me imaginé que volvería a verlo por aquí después de pasar tantas horas desparecido. Regresó en el peor de los momentos-El Doctor reconoció la voz a sus espaldas y volteó a ver al semental de edad avanzada, el mismo granjero que había sido victimizado por sus cultivos por un pony de cada raza cuando se conocieron.

-¿Has venido de compras? Porque parece que las tiendas liquidaron en ofertas-Pateó la nieve sin mirar el rostro confundido del pony que intentaba procesar todas las palabras que había utilizado, al menos dos de ellas completamente desconocidas en su vocabulario.

-Todos los potros han caído enfermos por el cambio de clima, aún no se han congelado como los demás, como la mayoría de los adultos, así que buscaba proveerlos con algo de alimentos, ya que al menos de mi granja no puedo sacar más, y algo de abrigo. Sin embargo, ya no hay mucho que pueda adquirir. Es muy desalentador. ¿Cree usted que esto significa el final de nuestros días?

-Si así lo fuera, ¿no hay un mejor lugar donde deberías estar? ¿Con alguna esposa o hijos?-Estaba por caminar de regreso a su nave cuando la declaración del pony terrestre lo detuvo en seco.

-Ha habido conflictos entre todas las comunidades, fricciones y guerras. Antes de conseguir esta falsa armonía producto únicamente de intereses individuales, yo era padre y abuelo.

-… Conozco el sentimiento.

-¿Usted no tiene un mejor lugar donde debería estar? Yo tengo a esos niños, muchos de ellos huérfanos, usted debe tener a alguien ¿o no?

-Una amiga, que depende de mí ahora más que nunca.

-¿Ha sido congelada?-Realmente no le dio tiempo de responder su preocupada pregunta-Los médicos no complacen en el tiempo a aquellos maldecidos. ¿Lo más prudente no sería pasar los últimos momentos con su amiga en lugar de estar haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo por aquí?-Estaba por completo desinformado de los intereses de aquel semental de pelaje azul-, por cierto, ¿qué es lo que lo ha traído aquí tantas veces?

-Ignoró sus últimas preguntas-¿Y dígame qué debería hacer con ella?-Su tono de voz mostraba un gran pesar-¿Hablarle sabiendo que no podría ni escucharme y esperar a que muriera? Aún me queda una posibilidad y eso es todo lo que necesito.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?-Preguntó algo intimidado por las palabras y voz del Doctor.

-El caos de aquí no puede tener otra explicación más que la ausencia de su representante, ¿o me equivoco?-No necesito girarse para saber que el granjero asentía lentamente-Tengo que encontrar a la canciller Pudding Head.

Miro a las luces de la TARDIS, "para estos momentos los pegasos ya deben de estar en Canterlot. Tardé demasiado" imaginó derrotado, "¡estúpido Doctor! Tengo una máquina del tiempo" Abrió los ojos con un redescubierto brillo en ellos, sabía que debía hacer.

-Así que ahí estaban, ¡fantástico!-Vio a la princesa Platinum junto a su asesora, Clover la sabia, ser escoltadas por una pequeña armada en un camino árido en dirección al desierto que probablemente se convertiría en Appleloosa-¡Pero no hoy!-Gritó golpeando un botón del mando de control, y de la lámpara en la punta de la cabina azul salió disparado un proyectil al cielo que se extendió en la atmosfera y produjo nieve la cual obligo a los unicornios a cambiar su dirección al creer que se trataba del mismo evento climatológico que habían visto en sus tierras natales, echando humos por el descontento-¡Funciona!-Pero no bastaría con eso, tenía que estar cien por ciento seguro de que llegarían a Canterlot por lo que desde ese momento comenzó a seguirlos asegurándose de evitar que hubiera cualquier otro cambio de dirección en su andar e, inclusive los ayudo a librarse de un par de criaturas en su camino con el riesgo de ser descubierto, su pelaje estaba bañado en sudor, nunca antes tuvo que manejar la TARDIS de forma manual tanto tiempo sin desplazarse en el tiempo o el espacio. En el viaje fue ocupándose también de arreglar el sistema de ubicación con su destornillador sónico, el cual le aseguraría en determinado momento que el único camino disponible llevaría a los unicornios a toparse con los pegasos. Galopó a su mando de control y operó la máquina del tiempo para volver al mismo punto donde había comenzado para ir en búsqueda de la canciller Pudding Head, su secretaria Smart Cookie y sus seguidores.

La canciller de los ponies terrestres no se encontraba tampoco lejos de las secas tierras, la diferencia era que el grupo iba en camino a lo que según los procesadores de la TARDIS se levantaría como Manehattan, la ciudad que nunca duerme con sus vagones subterráneos conocidos como Maneway siempre atestados, dentro de varios años-Lo siento canciller, pero el tráfico, los grandes y largos edificios junto con las cabinas carruajes tendrán que esperar un poco más-El mismo proyectil de estimulación a la atmosfera fue lanzado haciendo creer a los ponies debajo que la tierra que buscaban colonizar sería también enterrada bajo la nieve y que tenían que buscar un mejor lugar. Era momento de dirigirlos a Canterlot. Lo único que esperaba era que no se encontrara consigo mismo en el camino. Si tan sólo tuviera idea.

Nuevamente tuvo que repetir su rol de guía y evitar que sus turistas decidieran hacer tonterías tomando atajos para ver las verdes zonas y terminaran despertando osos, hidras o molestando a aquellos lobos de madera que aún no habían perdido su desorientación respecto a los abruptos anticipados cambios de épocas del año. El camino con ambas razas no podía haber sido más duro, largo y tedioso, más partes de las necesarias estaban cubiertas por nieve pero finalmente había conseguido su objetivo. Las tres especies estaban llegando el centro del reino y era cuestión de que se encontraran y una vez cumplido eso la historia se haría cargo de retomar el carril correcto.

Se dejó caer recargando su espalda en el marco de la puerta regulando su respiración y observando satisfecho su éxito con las tres políticas por fin encontrándose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía cansado y con necesidad de tomar una siesta, necesidad que fue espantada por la fría brisa que lo hizo comenzar a temblar y querer cerrar la puerta. Miró al cielo, cómo este se oscurecía con las densas nubes llenas de nieve. Dio su atención a las tres yeguas que parecían dialogar, la altura no le dejaba detallar ni una sola expresión y mucho menos escuchar cualquier cosa. Pero era fácil concluir que la repentina tormenta era debido a otra discusión ¿de qué podría tratarse esta vez? Paso sus cascos subiéndolos desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, si tuviera una melena más larga se la arrancaría en el acto. Otra conclusión a la que llegó fue que las yeguas no parecían percatarse de que el verde suelo de la virgen tierra a sus pies se pintaba de blanco. Sin oportunidad de moverse por los nublados cielos ni de cambiar de tiempo, tuvo que aparcar la nave y hacer acto de presencia entre los ponies fundadores.

El Doctor corría por el lugar después de haber escondido la TARDIS en los árboles a la distancia cuando resbaló para prever el impacto contra una de las figuras congeladas, la superficie de esta estaba empañada por lo que tuvo que pasar su pierna para limpiarla y descubrir el rostro gritando de uno de los soldados de la princesa Platinum. A cada paso que daba para acercarse, más bloques con escoltas atrapados y los gritos provenientes de la princesa de los unicornios más audibles-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

-La maldición nos sigue a donde quiera que vamos-Comentaba Clover buscando colocar a su princesa en la realidad y no de tranquilizarla como lo haría en cualquier otra situación con sus estúpidos berrinches de niñita mimada.

-¿"Maldición"? ¿Así han decidido llamarla?-Preguntaba la comandante Hurricane con las alas extendidas en posición defensiva con su fiel soldado Pansy a sus espaldas.

-¿Acaso tienes un mejor término?-Molestó la canciller Pudding Head.

-No nos hables haciéndote la inteligente granjera-Le reprendió la comandante-. Nosotros estábamos de maravilla aquí hasta que la princesita chillona y ustedes dos, polvorientos, aparecieron.

-¿"Princesita chillona"?-Interrogó sumamente ofendida-Discúlpame, pero puedo asegurarte que llegué aquí antes que ustedes.

-¿Y cómo lo lograrías sin detenerte a tomar tu sueño reparador, eh?-Ahora era la canciller quien se burlaba-¡Nosotras llegamos primero!

-¿Realmente quiere enfrentarlas canciller?-Preguntó Smart Cookie a su oído, algo temblorosa-No estamos al tanto de todas las capacidades. Deberíamos ceder.

-Comandante, hemos enfrentado ya esta tormenta antes, podríamos retirarnos de nuevo y buscar un nuevo lugar, les tendríamos ventaja-Informaba Pansy en susurros.

-¿Y dejarles la tierra a los unicornios?-Les respondieron ambas a sus acompañantes en un tono bastante irritado.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!-El Doctor entró en escena corriendo en medio de todos.

-¿Otro de los suyos Canciller?-Pregunto la unicornio y pegaso al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca lo he visto.

-¡Escuchen!-Demandaba por atención el viajero de tiempo.

-Si bien tus fuerzas físicas deben ser grandes, no tienes mucho con que enfrentarnos, por eso debiste traer una escolta mayor que la de cualquiera de nosotros, ¿cierto?-Acusaba la comandante.

-¡Basta!

-Tu fuerza física no te salvará de nuestra magia.

-Sus acusaciones así como todo lo que han hecho en sus vidas, son vacías-Intentó defenderse la yegua terrestre.

-¡Tropas!-Gritaron las tres, ansiosas de abrir un campo de batalla con sus fuerzas pero pronto hallarían que ninguno saltaría a la acción

-¡Silencio!-Gritó más fuerte-¡Yo hablo ahora! Y esto es aquello que quería explicarles, todos y cada uno de sus seguidores, hasta su gente devuelta en las comunidades están congelados, perdidos. Así que, o podemos dejar que eso también nos pase a nosotros y el mundo nos sobrepase, o al menos ir en búsqueda de un refugio donde pasar la noche.

-¡Mientes! Debe tratarse de un desesperado truco de los ponies terrestres.

-Unicornios, pegasos, tienen la magia y las alas para alejar la ventisca y neblina de nosotros a una buena distancia por lo menos unos minutos. Compruébenlo ustedes mismos-Mostraban una postura de firme desconfianza, moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro preparados de que alguien hiciera un movimiento. Fue Clover la sabia quien iluminó la punta de su cuerno y lanzó un hechizo para limpiar el aire a su alrededor. Duro lo suficiente, para que vieran a sus soldados convertidos en paletas de hielo a todo alrededor del lugar, antes de que la niebla volviera a cubrir el paisaje.

-Vi una buena cueva cerca de aquí-El Doctor rompió la tensa atmosfera de silencio y todas se centraron en él.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Sólo un pony de paso.

Se movieron como el Doctor se los pidió hasta el interior de una profunda cueva a la que los pegasos llevaron ramas y arrojaron al rocoso suelo-¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esas polvorientas cosas?-Preguntó la princesa Platinum.

-Pensábamos utilizarlas para prender una fogata-Explicó Pansy.

-¿Saben encender una fogata?

-En realidad…-Se excusó la comandante haciendo a la unicornio fruncir el ceño.

Después de encender la fogata la princesa se reunió con su consejera ocupando un lugar a su lado-Disculpe, princesa-Levantó la voz Cookie Smart acercándose a ella-, no pudimos evitar notar que tiene una buena cantidad de platos en su equipaje-Señalo la mochila a lado de ellas- nos preguntábamos si le molestaría que utilizáramos algunos.

-¿Te refieres a mi colección de porcelana? Es de mis bienes más valiosos, y permitir que los toques con tus descuidadas pezuñas, podrías rayarlos-Chilló intentando ahuyentarla.

-Los queríamos para servir la sopa que se está calentando sobre la fogata-Señaló a Pansy, quien sostenía una olla a una buena altura del fuego a la que la canciller agregaba verduras picadas.

-Pues no pienso-Fue interrumpida por los ruidos producidos por el estómago de Clover quien sonrió nerviosamente al recibir una pesada mirada de su princesa. Y luego ella misma se sonrojaría al imitar los mismos sonidos. Suspiró cansada.

El Doctor se sentó entre Hurricane y Pansy separándolas dejando en el proceso un poco molesta a la comandante pero complacida a la soldado. Les sonrió con la comida en la boca sin mostrar los dientes-Está es de las más deliciosas sopas que he probado canciller y créame que he ido a lugares muy lejanos donde quien no prepara una sopa tan buena como esta es exiliado-Ingirió otra cucharada-. Las competencias culinarias en esos lugares son de lo más emocionante.

-¿Qué es lo que busca conseguir con esto señor?-Preguntó irritada la princesa.

-Yo nada-Continuó comiendo sin poder despegar la pesada mirada de la unicornio de él-. Sólo espero que ustedes se den cuenta por sí mismas.

-¿Cuenta de qué?-Preguntó Clover.

El doctor dejo de comer y los miro a todos, de un lado a otro-¿En serio? Vean lo que hicieron apenas hace unos momentos. Las pegasos trajeron ramas para prender fuego.

-Yo tuve que prenderlo-Reprochó la unicornio.

-Claro, pero sin ese fuego no tendríamos esta sopa hecha con los vegetales recolectados por los ponies terrestres y preparada por ellos junto con una pegaso.

-A cambio de mis platos-Continuó quejándose.

-¡Bien! El punto es que no tuvieron que intimidar a ningún otro, esto no fue trueque, ¡oh, no! Esto fue fantástico trabajo en equipo, un brillante trabajo en equipo sin disputas que llegaron a la violencia ni a… mucha agresión verbal, cooperaron para llegar a un bien común. Aseguro que nunca habían visto uno así. Ahora, imaginen las posibilidades de lo que sería si hubiera sido todo el tiempo así, pueden volverlas realidad. Sólo tienen que permitirse conocerse y trabajar juntos por el bien estar y felicidad de todos.

-¿Y qué? Olvidar cada intento de ataque que hayamos recibido de cualquier otra tregua, ¿sabes lo que es despertar y ver a los pegasos ir directo en picada contra tu castillo siendo solo una potrilla?-La princesa demostraba verdadero rencor, sus ojos reventarían en lágrimas en cualquier instante.

-Claro, porque ustedes son santos que nunca han hecho burlas, inclusive canciones de nosotros por carecer de-de un cuerno y alas, nos han atacado por eso-La canciller alentó la discusión.

-Oh, la niña sufre por la humillación cuando su gente misma ha planeado envenenamiento en sus cultivos porque no puede mantenerlos al margen y hacer lo que deben-Se unió la comandante.

-Mira quién habla, ustedes tampoco se pusieron a trabajar para evitar esta tormenta, permitieron que sucediera y huyeron después-La princesa se paró violentamente cerca de ella.

-Tu gente ha iniciado más guerras de las que ninguna otra lo ha hecho-Hurricane la empujó lejos de ella.

-Pero ha sido la tuya la que más bajas ha provocado-Ahora fue la canciller quien se acercó a ella-, con todas sus tormentas o sequias, si bien no se compararan a la situación climática actual, han hecho mucho daño. Dejado a muchos huérfanos y más, porque a pesar de que disminuyen la producción vienen a pedir las mismas raciones.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Se acuerdan de mí-El Doctor se metió entre ellas separándolas de nueva cuenta-. Detengan esto por favor. Saldremos de aquí, las llevaré a casa, olvidaremos todo y la tregua regresará.

-¿Nos llevarás a casa? ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que no teníamos más un lugar?-Cuestiono la canciller. El Doctor borró la sonrisa de su rostro-Podemos ir al vacío o enfrentar a quien nos arrebató nuestro lugar.

-Oh, sí, sí, porque este es el momento que todos estaban esperando ¿no? Sólo ustedes, los rostros importantes frente a frente, sin gente, sin guardias, solos con sus propias medidas y características ¡pues bien! Decidan que harán ahora porque el siguiente movimiento determinará el futuro, ¿qué será? ¿Se atacarán entre ustedes y enterrarán a todos bajo la nieve o serán sensatos por una vez?

-Esto está mal-La princesa no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-La cuestionó el Doctor.

-Son los terrestres responsables de toda la violencia.

-Oh, no, no lo son-Seguía hablando pero de nuevo parecía que lo dejarían de escuchar en cualquier momento.

-Son los unicornios los culpables de todo mal.

-Y así seguiremos señoritas, culpándonos entre nosotros toda la noche.

-Los pegasos son quienes trajeron la tragedia a todas nuestras tierras.

-¡No!-Todas levantaron el rostro en dirección al Doctor, las acompañantes de cada representante se quedaban en las sombras-Dejen de culparse entre sí.

-Hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer para sobrevivir. No tenemos nada de que disculparnos-Explicaba la unicornio.

-Oh, ¿así como todos?

-Nos dejaron por nuestra cuenta-Lloró la canciller.

-Al igual que a todos.

-No es justo que el peso de la tormenta caída en nosotros-Declaró la comandante.

-Oh, ¿no lo es? Lo siento, no sabía que no era justo, ¿pero saben qué? Mi TARDIS no funciona como debería y mi bufanda se descoció.

-No tenemos lo que merecemos.

-¡Esto ya ha pasado! El conflicto es algo constante, apuesto que entre su misma gente lo ha habido, pero ustedes van más allá de eso, quieren regresar el tiro a aquellos que fueron crueles con ustedes porque alguien fue cruel con ellos y alguien con ese otro alguien. ¿Alguien recuerda cómo inició todo esto? ¿Alguien recuerda quién los apuñaló primero? ¡No! Pero se aferran a seguir luchando en una guerra que ha olvidado cualquier razón, buscando ser superiores a los demás y ¿para qué? Para ser felices. Sólo cuando hayan humillado y aplastado a las otras dos razas creen que alcanzarán la plenitud, sólo aquellos preparados para perdonar serán quienes puedan vivir felices. Terminen con esto, libérense de la maldición, rompan las cadenas.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos?

-Díganme, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-Hubo silencio por parte de las tres-¡Lo ven! Ni siquiera lo saben. Cuando fueron en búsqueda de nuevas tierras apartadas de los demás ¿cómo imaginaron que serían? ¿Quién descendería el sol y elevaría la luna? ¿Quién se encargaría del clima? ¿Quién cultivaría los sembradíos? Lo peor no es que no comprendan el equilibrio que se otorgan entre ustedes, lo peor es que ni siquiera saben que es lo que verdaderamente desean-Las asistentes se quedaron anonadas con las palabras del Doctor y compartieron una mirada entre ellas.

-Al final sólo la más fuerte deberá quedar de pie-El Doctor les dio la espalda profundamente decepcionado.

-¡Bien! Pues ataquen, veamos quién es más rápido, la unicornio con los trucos de magia, la pegaso con las agiles alas, la terrestre con las fuertes piernas, hagan sus apuestas.

-¡No es un juego!

-¡No lo es, por supuesto que no lo es! Es sólo un terrible bucle, al cual ustedes complacen repitiéndolo una y otra y otra vez. Creen que están en una guerra, ¿aún creen que hay algo porque pelear? ¿Aún creen que deben atacar primero? Porque si es así háganlo ya, háganlo estando conscientes de que no sabrán a quién lastimarán, quién caerá por su capricho, qué niño no verá a su padre esa noche porque las reinitas no dejaban de llorar, cuántas vidas aplastarán. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento debe haber primero para que se den cuenta en de que todo se pudo evitar si hicieran lo que siempre se debió hacer primero, sentarse y escuchar? Se los ruego escuchen por una vez. Escuchen y permitan que su corazón cambie de idea.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Entonces todo quedará bajo el frío. Por favor.

-Tú no entiendes nada de nosotros, no entiendes nuestra lucha y nunca lo entenderás-El Doctor perdió el aliento.

-¿Que no comprendo? ¿Me están tomando por la escasa melena cierto? ¡Por supuesto que entiendo! Llaman a esto una guerra, pues están mal. No, una guerra es cuando dos ideas opuestas chocan con tal impacto que las calles se prenden en fuego, ¡no se congelan! ¡Arden en llamas! Y en los fuertes galopes, sin importar cuán correcto crees que estás en tu postura, inocentes terminan aplastados, ¡luché en una guerra más grande que cualquiera que estas tierras jamás verán! ¡Hice lo imperdonable cuando era inevitable y permití que la oscuridad me atrapara haciéndome pagar una deuda eterna por algo tan invaluable como lo es una vida que no pude salvar! Y ustedes creen que yo no… hice una promesa ese día, el día en el que rompí todas las promesas que alguna vez había hecho y era que nadie, ¡nadie tendría que pasar de nuevo por eso! ¡Nadie tendría que tomar esa decisión imposible mientras yo estuviera presente!-Clover, Pansy y Cookie saltaron al frente de sus superiores poniéndose de lado del Doctor.

-¿Qué creen que…?

-¿Pansy?-Hurricane dio un paso hacia ella pero su soldado retrocedió.

-¡Smart Cookie, regresa aquí!

-¡No!-Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo-Él tiene razón. Permitimos por mucho tiempo que el resentimiento suyo se extendiera sobre los corazones de los demás. ¡No más!

-Ellas lo han visto, ¿por qué ustedes no?

-Te lo dije antes, la más fuerte deberá quedar de pie-Decretó Platinum dando la espalda a su asesora, justo antes de que la cueva comenzara temblar y el techo se abriera dejando las nubes entrar congelando así a las tres líderes en un parpadeo.

-Señor, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-Chilló Cookie. Cuando miraron al único semental del lugar este también ya estaba siendo congelado, y en sus últimos instantes les ofreció una cálida sonrisa que las lleno de seguridad por lo que tenían que hacer.

-¡Lo siento, siento todo lo que ha hecho la comandante Hurricane y todo mal que he hecho yo a su nombre!-Rogó Pansy aferrándose con sus piernas delanteras a las otras dos yeguas en un abrazo con la unicornio en medio de ellas. El hielo comenzaba a elevarse por sus pezuñas.

-¡Siento no haber sido una mejor pony aferrada a sus principios y dejarse ser manipulada por sus emociones! ¡Debí ser mejor que eso, perdónenme por favor!-Suplicó Smart Cookie.

-¡Lamento no haber abierto los ojos y ayudar en el momento cuando más era necesario, soy tan responsable como la princesa de que esto hubiera pasado! ¡Lo siento mucho!-Clover las acercó más a ella.

-¡Las perdono!-Gritaron al unísono-Las perdono-Susurraron más tranquilas sintiendo un calor extenderse de su interior a todo alrededor suyo. Un brillo apareció traspasando inclusive los parpados cerrados de la pegaso y la yegua terrestre quienes los abrieron deseosas de descubrir de lo que se trataba. Vieron a Clover elevarse con ojos brillantes y de la punta de su cuerno extenderse una gran llama que se encendería hasta los cielos y se libraría de las nubes, en una sensación que sería indescriptible para ella cuando se le fuera preguntada muchos años en el futuro y que si lo intentara lo más concreto como podría describirlo sería: "pacifica."

-¿Qué fue eso?-Escucharon la voz de la princesa Platinum llamarlas. Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron unidas de nuevo en un abrazo. A lado de la princesa corrieron la comandante y canciller.

-Fue perdón-Les sonrieron.

-Lo siento tanto-Confesó sintiendo las calidad piernas de su soldado abrazándola de una forma muy diferente.

-Te perdonó-La comandante, a pesar de su fuerte imagen, cedió ante las palabras de Pansy y comenzó a llorar.

-Smart Cookie, yo…-Intentó apologizarse la canciller pero sin poder encontrar las palabras.

-Oh, no es necesario que digas más-Su secretaria la abrazó.

-¿Crees que podrías perdonarme Clover?-Preguntó con el rostro agachado la princesa, sintió entonces como le levantaban la mirada desde el mentón. Había sido la otra unicornio con su magia.

-Ya lo hice-Le sonrió.

-¡Señor!-Clover la sabia se separó de las otras yeguas que estaban estableciendo un dialogo para buscar a su salvador y agradecerle lo que les había enseñado y jurarle que compartirían eso con quienes ahora se proclamaban sus iguales y todos los demás de vuelta en sus comunidades-¿Señor?-Pero ya no había señales de él por el lugar.

El Doctor paso sobrevolando cada comunidad a bordo de la TARDIS, contemplando con gran asombro y felicidad el descongelamiento de todos los ponies del planeta. No podía contener su victoriosa risa y mucho menos cuando al pasar por la comunidad terrestre el viejo granjero miro al cielo y vio al Doctor asomar su rostro por la pierta de su nave y gritó:

-¡Sí! ¡Caballero, lo logró! ¡Bravo!

-¡Todos viven, todos viven! ¡Sólo por esta ocasión, todos viven Derpy Hooves!-Fue cuando se dio cuenta-¿Derpy?

Sintió su pelaje muy húmedo mientras el hielo alrededor de su cuerpo se derretía lentamente y la fría briza alrededor se disipada-¿Doctor?-Llamó buscando en todas direcciones con una cansada mirada, cuando a la distancia vio una enorme sombra que la hizo caer de espaldas.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-El Doctor la miró acostada en la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡¿Doctor?! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿El hielo y la nieve adónde se fueron? ¿Y los ponies?-Tenía muchas preguntas-¿Es ese un disfraz de Windigo?-El semental azul entonces notó el abrigo, con forma de caballo de tono azul muy claro que parecía casi un fantasma, que tenía sobre el lomo y se lo retiró con un ligero sonrojo dejándolo caer en el suelo.

-Sí, era mi último plan para que las tres comunidades se unieran.

-¿Tú hiciste que se unieran?-Se sentía cada vez más confundida-¿De qué tanto me perdí?-El doctor le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar.

-Entiendo, o al menos eso creo-Aclaró la pegaso gris después de escuchar el relato del Doctor-¿y ahora qué haremos?

-Bueno, tenía planeado un nuevo destino, dicen que hacen los mejores muffins de todo el universo.

-Por mí suena bien-Derpy sonrió muy alegre mostrando todos sus dientes cuando un extraño brillo dorado paso junto a ellos-. Doctor, ¿acaso eso fue?-Retrocedieron unos pasos y sobre lo poco que quedaba de nieve por fin se encontraron con aquello que los trajo ahí en primer lugar, una figura brillante color dorado permanecía de pie con la más erguida de las posturas y más elegante de los portes-. Doctor, ¿es lo que creo que es?

-Fuiste tú quien nos atrajo a este lugar para empezar, ¿eh?-El Doctor rio antes de pasar su pierna delantera derecha sobre el hombro de Derpy- La leyenda cuenta que después de que las comunidades encontraron la verdadera armonía, ella nació del amor y tolerancia que floreció entre todos los habitantes de Equestria. Aunque no podamos decir que es lo más certero… Derpy Hooves, saluda a la primer alicornio.

-¿Ella es…?-El Doctor asintió y la empujo para que se acercara a la unicornio alada.

Decir que la gloriosa figura se imponía sobre ella con gran intimidación era poco para la pegaso. Una vez que logró controlar su pulso y armonizarla con su respiración, coordinó sus ojos conociendo una nueva definición de paz en su interior al ver a la celestial yegua frente a ella. Entonces sonrió y exclamó con energía:

-Hola.

 **El fin…**

 **por ahora.**

 **Doctor Whooves regresará.**

* * *

Sí, hay mucho de qué hablar, y lo haré en un siguiente post, que espero, no demore mucho.


	7. Todo termina, y todo comienza de nuevo

Bueno, sería redundante decir que soy el autor de los fanfics basados en la franquicia de My Little Pony, un Momento en la Eternidad y Doctor Whooves, lo que en cambio no lo sería es explicar la ausencia de los nuevos capítulos como había dicho que haría en marzo. Tuve ciertos problemas respecto a la dirección de ambos fics y sí, obviamente puse manos en el asunto tan pronto pude sin en realidad preocuparme por comunicarles a ustedes al respecto y me disculpo por eso. Es algo triste decirlo pero sí, oficialmente ambos fics están cancelados en estos momentos ¿es definitivo? No.

Realmente este es una de mis más grandes pasiones sino que la número uno y de verdad me ha gustado mucho trabajar en estas historias, por lo que hago también ahora mismo oficial que regresarán en sus respectivas fechas a anunciar con un reinicio completo. Para estos momentos ya he estado trabajando en un plan para ambas y una dirección más sólida, por eso mismo es que ambos ya tienen fechas de salida e inclusive avances que podrán leer aquí en unos momentos.

Por el momento aún estoy pensando en cómo serán publicados, es un hecho que seguirán siendo publicados en Fanfiction, Wattpad, y la comunidad de Amino en español. Sin embargo también estoy considerando buscar nuevos sitios como un blog o una página de Facebook. Así mismo, no quiero que se vuelvan a esperar semanas para llegar al punto en el que ya estábamos, que para un Momento en la Eternidad sería en el capítulo dos del tercer arco y para Doctor Whooves el quinto capítulo. El plan es publicar, ya sea en un mismo día todos los capítulos renovados o reescritos, o hacerlo de forma diaria hasta donde lo había dejado. Y antes de que sean publicados, eliminar la versión previa. Me gustaría escuchar su opinión al respecto.

Trabajo duro en estos nuevos capítulos porque sé que merecen recibir algo de calidad, por lo que los cambios que ambos tendrán serán para bien, entre ellos hay cambios narrativos, reescrituras de capítulos completos, descripciones más detalladas y bueno, spolier, nombres y algo con lo que de verdad me arriesgaré, y estoy seguro de que reconocerán al momento en cuanto lo lean.

Algo más por agregar sería preguntarles, ¿les agradó que Derpy fuera la companion del Doctor o les gustaría que fuera reemplazada por Roseluck? ¿O inclusive les agradaría alguien más?

Así que sin más, el avance de la historia junto con su fecha de estreno: ¡aparta la fecha!

* * *

-¡Déjenme salir!-Gritaba la poni pegaso, de crin rubio y cuero gris, sentada frente a la fría mesa metálica-¡Por favor, no estoy loca!-Dentro de aquel solitario y reducido cuarto oscuro.

Sin duda aquella poni podía destacar por aquellos curiosos ojos dorados que miraban en direcciones opuestas así como por aquella interesante cuite mark formada por siete burbujas, para cuyo trabajo (o, ex trabajo) de repartidora no parecían muy congruentes.

-¡Por favor!-Volvió a suplicar mirando al vidrio polarizado, del cual, al otro lado se encontraban dos ponis terrestres, gemelos, ambos de crin negro en punta y cuero verde azulado, trajeados y portando lentes negros.

-¿No ha hecho nada sosprechoso?-Preguntó uno de los ponis, a lo que el otro simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Derpy Hooves!-La pegaso se había dado por vencida minutos atrás y dejado caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, levantándola de golpe al ver a los mismos ponis que la habían puesto en ese lugar entrar por la puerta-¿Puede confirmarlo como su nombre?-Derpy, sin palabras, movía rápidamente la cabeza de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

-¡Sí!

-¿Puede confirmar que trabajaba en la panadería the Mad Airmare?

-¡Sí!, ¡por favor, ya se los he dicho cientos de veces! ¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí?

-¿Puede confirmar que se encontraba ahí el pasado veintiséis de enero?

-De nuevo, ¡sí!-Volvió a acostar su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Puede narrarnos una vez más los eventos de esa noche?-Derpy suspiró derrotaba antes de comenzar a narrar una vez más aquellos extraños eventos.

"Estaba en el sótano de la repostería cuando esas criaturas aparecieron, me habían encargado un paquete para Coin Counter, y fue cuando el apareció…

-¡Corre!-La imagen de aquel poni era viva en la mente de Derpy, un poni de corto crin color negro y un cuero azul oscuro, además de vestir una chaqueta negra, y poseer una cutie mark con la forma de un reloj de arena.

… me ayudó a levantarme antes de que me alcanzaran pero aún venían detrás de nosotros, gracias a Celestia logramos salir de ahí pero… él, él dijo que explotaría ese lugar para detenerlos."

-¿Cuál era su nombre?-El poni que había estado aplicándole el interrogatorio la interrumpió-Sé que ya nos lo dijo, pero lo necesitamos para el registro.

"-Soy el Doctor por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?"

-El Doctor-Respondió Derpy.

-Así simplemente, ¿el Doctor a secas?

-Fue lo que él dijo, no entiendo porque esto es tan importante, he dado ya mi testimonio y no estuve relacionada, ¿por qué sigo aquí?

-Verá señorita-Contestaron ambos al unísono retirándose sus lentes dejando a la vista sus cuencas vacías aterrando como el infierno a Derpy-, estamos muy interesados en su amigo el Doctor ya que, bueno… acaba de arruinarnos la invasión-Los rostros de ambos sementales comenzaban a derretirse como cera frente al fuego, que, con sus siniestras sonrisas, formaban perturbadoras imágenes.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-Gritaba desesperadamente la yegua mientras aquellas aterradoras criaturas se acercaban a ella sin que pareciera que hubiera nadie cerca para socorrerla. Pero lo cierto era que sus chillidos ocultaban un oscilante sonido a sus espaldas, un sonido que indicaba la materialización de un resplandor azul a una caja azul con las letras brillantes sobre un letrero negro en su tope que decían: "Police Public Call Box…"

 **Doctor** **Whooves**

 **23 de noviembre**

* * *

Espero sus comentarios. :D


End file.
